Trust Is A Double Edged Sword
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: Merlin is hurt by Morgana's betrayal. Morgana is hurt by Merlin's betrayal. Are they ever going to look past that and become friends again? Or more? Mergana! Set right after 3x11. Rated M for Chapter 13 and up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Mergana fanfic I'm starting! I thought of this and decided to write it. :) Sorry for the very short first chapter, but I promise they will get longer. I just needed something to start with (the part of the story I'm bad at doing). Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't know what to think of life. It was definitely confusing and unfair. Arthur made sure of that ever since he stepped foot in Camelot. And now Morgana was making it a living hell for him. He never wanted to hurt her, but she left him with no choice. Yet, it was the hardest choice of his life. It pained him to put the poison in the water, to hand it over to her, to let her drink it, to see her suffocating. Merlin had held Morgana in his arms as her life force had started to drain, and all the memories flooded back. He had tried so hard to help her, but she thanked him with betrayal. He gave Morgause the poison to cure Morgana, in hopes that she would still be the sweet caring woman he had once knew.<p>

And then Morgana came back to Camelot. Merlin wanted to believe her forgiving words, and he nearly did. But then she revealed that she had changed. The betrayals hit him like a stone to his head.

Merlin walked down the hall to Arthur's chambers as his mind went crazy with thoughts. As he started to reach Arthur's doors, he heard a loud crashing sound.

"MERLIN!" he heard the young prince yell.

"Yes, Sire?"

"What stupid object have you knocked over now?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I assure you, Sire, I have not knocked down anything." Merlin said quite confused. He walked into Arthur's room to see that a ton of stuff was knocked over and messed up. "Arthur, you should take a look at this."

Reluctantly, he strolled into the room. "What happened here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Merlin replied quietly, looking at all the mess. There was almost no doubt that Morgana did it, looking for information to help Morgause take over Camelot.

"Well, looks like you have some extra cleaning to do," Arthur said to him with a mischievous smile.

"Sire..." Merlin started to protest, but stopped, knowing it was a lost cause.

Arthur walked out of the room saying something about being done by the time he gets back. Merlin started to do his bidding.

By the time he was all done, he was exhausted. He slowly walked over to the Physician's Chamber. The second he got there, he collapsed onto his bed. Merlin took out his magic book and flipped through pages. Tired as he was, he willed himself not to sleep. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes from drooping, his eyelids just got heavier by the minute. Soon enough, he drifted into a deep sleep.

_Merlin was standing in the Lady Morgana's chambers, being mistaken as Gwen. Then he standing by her, watching Mordred, healing him, feeling his love for Morgana increase by the second when she talked of magic. Then he was by her, hearing of her troubles, wanting to help. It was as if his times with Morgana were flashing back to him. He saw himself poisoning her, seeing her again in the forest, talking to her about the good of magic, how he understood how she felt, risking everything to heal her from the fall he had caused. Each memory brought him pain, sorrow, love, and betrayal. He felt as if everything was his fault. And it was._

Merlin never wanted to wake up. It felt so good to be by Morgana again. He could feel the love he once had for her. But he had to wake up eventually. Arthur was going to start throwing a fit when he sees him taking a nap. He thought about Arthur's room. Morgana was definitely up to something. So he woke himself up. He had to find out what Morgana was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It is a proven fact that people write faster when they have reviews! And I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will be from Morgana's P.O.V.!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of this story (obviously). Please don't expect me to update every day, I only want to get this started so I can get more readers. As I promised, this one is about twice as long as the first chapter. Last chapter was Merlin's POV, now time for Morgana's.**

****DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(****

* * *

><p>Morgana was quickly looking though Arthur's thing. Morgause needed to see a map of all Camelot including any secret passages that would help Cenred's army to win. She had already gone through Uther's chambers, but she had no luck. She looked up and saw a chest on the top a Arthur's wardrobe. She walked over to it and carefully started to lower it down. CRASH! Morgana dropped the chest, with all its contents flowing out of it. She froze as she heard voices.<p>

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin replied, sounding very close to the room.

"What stupid object have you knocked over now?" Arthur continued to yell.

"I assure you, Sire, I have not knocked down anything," she heard Merlin say confusedly. He sounded like he was right by the door. She unfroze and ran behind the curtain, the only safe place. Morgana heard them talking, but didn't bother to hear what they were saying. She couldn't risk getting caught. She stood stiller than a stone, and was quieter than a mouse. Finally she heard them leave. Morgana started to come out from behind the curtain quietly to see Merlin still there cleaning the mess up. She panicked and ran back behind the curtain. She was lucky. His back was facing her, so he didn't notice a thing. She sighed silently in relief. That would not have ended well.

It seemed like eternity before Merlin got up and left. At that point Morgana quickly ran out the room before anyone else could come. She went strait to her chambers. She knew she still had to get the map, but she just wanted to take a break after sitting quietly behind a curtain for hours.

"Milady," Gwen said relieved. "I have been waiting for you to return! Where have you been?"

"Around," Morgana snapped. "Why would it concern you?"

Gwen frowned. "It is my responsibility to make sure you are okay! Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, Gwen," she assured her falsely. "I just don't feel too well at the moment, so please excuse my rudeness."

"Of course, Milady! Should I summon Gaius to make sure you're not too ill?"

"Oh no, Gwen. I assure you I'm fine, it's just that I'm a bit tired."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Just a glass of water," Morgana told her.

Gwen curtsied and walked out of the room. She returned quickly with a metal jug full of water and a cup. She poured the liquid to the rim and handed it over to Morgana. Morgana was sure to sniff it to make sure it wasn't poisoned. It had been a natural reflex since Merlin had poisoned her. She drank the water, thinking about how she was going to obtain the map. It wasn't in Uther's or Arthur's chambers, so that would mean it would be in the mapping room. She would have to plan her next steps carefully. She couldn't afford to be caught.

"Milady, would you mind if I took the rest of the night off? I believe I am becoming ill myself," Gwen informed Morgana.

"Yes, if course you may! A long rest would be good for you!"

"Thank you, Milady," Gwen said as she curtsied and walked out the door. Morgana sat on her bed and continued to drink her water. She looked over at her windowsill and saw a beautiful white dove perched upon it. Morgana walked over to the dove and took the note that she saw tied to its feet.

"Dusk. You know where."

That was all the note said. Morgana closed her eyes and willed the note to burn. She opened them to feel the familiar tingle go throughout her body as the note set to flame.

_'__No __one__ would__ be __able__ to __find__ it__ now__,'_ she smirked as she let the ashes be carried away with the wind.

She looked outside to see the sun was starting to set. Morgana definitely didn't want to worry her sister so she grabbed a cloak and hurried out.

Morgana was walking down the hall when she ran into Arthur.

"Ah, Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed. "Have you seen Merlin by any chance?"

"No, I haven't," Morgana stated. "Why?"

"I just haven't seen-" he stopped in his tracks. "Hang on. What are you doing on your way out of the castle?"

"I have the right to do what I want, Arthur Pendragon!" she yelled. "It's not even dark yet!"

"It will be soon," he replied sternly. "Maybe you should take a guard with you to... Where are going, anyways?"

"Someplace where I can do what I want in PEACE!"

"You don't need to scream about it," Arthur replied. "Just go since you seem like you're in such a rush."

"That is the most sensible thing you have said all day," she said with a smile, pushing past him. She turned around. "I'm going to visit my horse," she told him, to eliminate any suspicion.

Morgana continued walked down the halls and started down the road to the stables. She was going to be late. It was already dusk and she hadn't even gotten a horse yet. She finally got to the stables and went to her white stallion. She turned around the corner to be pulled by the arm by an unknown person. She was quite surprised, she didn't even bother to see who is was as she struggled out of their grip.

"Stop your squirming, I only want to talk," a familiar man's voice said to her. She didn't know why, she just felt she needed to obey. She looked into his eyes.

"_Mer_lin! LET GO OF ME!" Morgana screamed.

"Only if you won't run," Merlin replied calmly.

"How dare you! I'll go strait to Uther about this!"

"We both know you won't, Morgana," he said. "You never have."

"Fine! I promise I won't run, NOW LET GO!" she demanded. She couldn't help but notice how strong he was, holding her firmly. She looked into his eyes. "Please."

He let go of her. She kept her promise, she didn't even move a muscle. They were still close together, still touching.

"What are you up to?" Merlin asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were searching through Arthur's chambers earlier. I want you to tell me why."

Morgana froze. She was certain no one had saw her, not even Merlin. "What are you talking about? I haven't been even close to Arthur's chambers all day!"

Merlin eyed her. "Really? Then who would have done such a thing?"

"How would I know? You were the one who was there!"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Who said I was lying?"

"Stop playing games, Morgana. I want answers," he said angrily.

"Well that's too bad because you're not getting any," she told him as she turned to her horse.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"Actually, it is. I'm Arthur's servant, therefore, it is part of my duty to keep BOTH of you safe," he told her.

"I'm going on a ride," she said, getting on the horse.

"Really? In the dark? Then someone must accompany you."

"Stop with the smart talk, Merlin, but I best be on my way if I should get back before midnight."

"Tell your army I say hi!"

"Shut up, Merlin."

And with that she rode off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! I was really disappointed on how many reviews I got on the first chapter (0). :( So please review even if it is just a smiley face to say that you like it so far or something. It would mean the world and I'll love you forever! :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to them (I will now!), but I was busy getting ready for holidays. Please look out for SPAG errors. Even though I am usually really good with spelling and grammar, there is still always a mistake! :P Enjoy!**

****DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(****

* * *

><p>Morgana thought about her conversation with Merlin as she rode out of Camelot. She couldn't help but realizing how brave he was for standing up to someone with magic. She could have blast him away with just her will power in seconds. She didn't know why she didn't do it. But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she had to get to Morgause fast before anyone started to worry. She kept on riding soon to find Morgause waiting impatiently at the foot of the forest.<p>

"Sister! What has been keeping you?" Morgause demanded to know.

"Merlin."

"What did the boy do? Surely you can just ignore him!"

"He knows of us," Morgana told her.

"What?"

"He knows we're up to something!"

"This is not good," Morgause said. "We can not have that boy spoil our plans to take over Camelot _again_."

"I'm not sure if that is necessary, Sister," Morgana said. "He can't tell Uther or Arthur anything because I have the fact that he poisoned me, and he wouldn't risk his life for something they wouldn't even believe."

"That is true, but why should we spare him?"

"He is smart, knowing of all of our plans before Arthur even suspects. He would be very useful if we could convince him to help us," she stated.

Morgause smiled. "Yes! Why, yes indeed! But we do not have any hurry with him if what you say is true. Did you get the plans?"

"No, it wasn't in any one's chambers, which means it must be in the mapping room."

"Hmmm... That shall make things more difficult. But wouldn't they let in Uther's ward? I'm sure they would."

"Yes, but it would rise suspicion between the guards to see me take plans that could help take over Camelot."

Morgause paused for a moment. "You are right, but it is the only thing we could do at the moment. The only other ways includes much planning and time, and time is not exactly on our hands. Cenred is becoming impatient, and we must not lose a powerful ally."

"So what could we do?"

"It is getting late, Uther will start to worry. Come back the same time tomorrow, and try to think of an idea. I shall do the same."

"I bid you good night, Sister," Morgana said, turning her horse around to head back to Camelot. "Let us hope we think of something."

"I shall see you soon."

Morgana rode back to Camelot and quietly went back to her chambers after stabling her stallion. She went to her bed and slept quickly. She was quite exhausted from that day. She woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Merlin.

"How much would it take to get you to GO AWAY?" Morgana yelled at him. She tried to slam the door shut, but Merlin put his foot in the way, and pushed the door open.

"Ouch! You don't have to slam it so hard!" he cried.

"With you I do. Now will you please just leave me alone?" Morgana asked.

"No."

"You're so annoying."

"Strange, I've been told that before."

"Ugh!" Morgana yelled in frustration. "What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"Why else would you come?"

"Maybe I came to say hi," he pointed out.

"Do I really need to slap you?"

"Go ahead," he teased.

Morgana smiled as she hit him across the face as hard as she could. She hit him so hard it left a red mark on his cheek.

"Ouch, that hurt more than I expected it to. Feel better?"

"A bit. Now what do you want?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" Merlin asked.

"About what?"

"Me being smart, what else would I be talking about?"

Morgana slapped him again, even harder than the last time. "HOW DARE YOU BE SPYING ON ME!"

He rubbed his cheek. "You have a high temper, has anyone ever told you that?"

"NO, BECAUSE I DON'T! NOW TELL ME WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?" she screamed.

"So you're still working with Cenred? Interesting choice..."

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING ME!"

"You seemed suspicious. And by the way, I would gladly have myself executed if it meant that Arthur would know the truth about you," Merlin told her.

"Just go!" she said angrily. "NOW!"

"Morgana, has anyone ever told you that you have a high temper? And what has Merlin done to you now?" she heard Arthur say, walking towards the pair of them.

Merlin sniffled a laugh. Morgana slapped him again.

"Ow! Will you stop slapping me!"

"Why is she slapping you?" Arthur asked.

"He's helping me get rid of my temper," she told Arthur, smiling mischievously.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well, carry on then! And Morgana, be sure to make it hurt!" he said as he was walking.

Merlin gave Arthur a look of death and looked at Morgana, giving her the same look.

"Oh, and remember that we are going on a ride this afternoon!" Arthur called to them.

She had completely forgot about the ride. And looking at Merlin's face, he had too. But his look of surprise only took a second to recover from.

"So, back to our little talk..." Merlin said with a smile.

"Go. Away."

"No."

"You are so stubborn," Morgana said.

"Yes, I am."

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh.

"I just want to say there are still people who care about you. I understand why you hate Uther and I, but why Arthur and Gwen? They did nothing to you but care for you. Why hurt them?"

Morgana just slammed the door in his face, ran to her bed, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was this chapter? I won't know what you thought about it unless you tell me! Review! Sorry, I know it's in Morgana's POV again, but it fit. Originally Chapter 3 was Chapter 4 and Chapter 4 was Chapter 3. It'll make sense when you read the next chapter. ;) Happy holidays!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SOOO sorry it took so long to update! I just was really busy with holidays and family. By the way, Happy 2012! I heard there is going to be 3 Friday the 13ths this year. Coincidence? Probably... Well, back to subject! I would really like to thank: cutestnerdEVER, Jenny, HappyAce88, Criminalmindslover1, WAFFLE, and Baelfire for taking the time to review! You might not know it, but it really meant a LOT to me. Well, as I promised, Merlin POV!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't know what came over him at the stables. He had pulled Morgana aside, demanding what she was up to. Morgana said she was up to nothing, but he didn't believe her. And as she rode away, he knew he just had to figure out what was going on. He followed the tracks to the edge of the forest. He was careful to not get sighted by anyone. Merlin heard voices as he reached where Morgana had stopped.<p>

"This is not good," he heard Morgause say. "We can not have that boy spoil our plans to take over Camelot again."

Merlin listened intensely. There was no doubt they were talking about him.

"I'm not sure if that is necessary, Sister," Morgana said. "He can't tell Uther or Arthur anything because I have the fact that he poisoned me, and he wouldn't risk his life for something they wouldn't even believe."

"Humph!" he muttered under his breath. That comment was not true. He would gladly give his life for Arthur if it meant he had tried. The only reason he had not gone to Arthur yet was because he still had hope for Morgana. Hope for her to change back to her caring self. Merlin missed that old Morgana. That was the one he had loved and wanted to take care of. It took every single particle of mental strength to hurt her in any way. But deep inside, he sadly knew that she would never change back.

"That is true, but why should we spare him?" he heard Morgause say.

"He is smart, knowing of all of our plans before Arthur even suspects. He would be very useful if we could convince him to help us," she stated.

_'Wait__... __Did__ Morgana __just__ say__ I__ was__ smart__?__'_ A smile formed on Merlin's lips.

He listened to their conversation to find out they were still working with Cenred, and that Morgana was looking for a map.

_'__So__ she_ was_ up__ to__ something__!'_ Merlin thought.

When they were saying farewell, Merlin turned to leave. That was when he realized he was stuck. Not trapped by plants, but his feet were stuck to the ground with magic. He heard a horse galloping away, and sighed with relief. If they didn't come to him, that meant they didn't know he was there. All he had to do was find a spell that would unbind him, and he could return to Camelot like nothing had ever happened.

"Morgana is right, you are a smart one," he heard a voice say.

Morgause.

She was still there. It had just occurred to him that he had only heard one person leave. Merlin twist his body around to see Morgause glaring at him deviously.

"I have a million ideas on how to kill you right now," she smirked at him.

"Then why am I still alive?" he managed to mutter sarcastically. If Morgause heard him, she showed no sign.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people, especially the King's ward."

"And since when have you cared about manners?"

"Be quiet! Only talk when I say you can!" she screamed. "For the future, you might want to cover your tracks a little better. This is the second time I've managed to capture you."

"But you fail to kill me," he snared.

"Do you ever listen? I told you to keep your mouth shut! Yes, last time I did fail to kill you, and I have no idea how you escaped, but this time I have no intentions to kill you," she told him. "You may be annoying, but you're also smart. I have no clue what to do with you. I can't kill you, as my sister would not forgive me easily, but I must find a way to keep your mouth shut."

Merlin wondered what Morgause meant by Morgana not forgiving her easily if she killed him. But he didn't ask. Morgause obviously wanted him to be quiet, and he didn't want to upset her. She just decided that she wasn't going to kill him, and he certainly did not want to change her mind.

"How am I to be sure you would stay quiet about this?" she asked him. He decided to go with what she suspected.

"Because Arthur will never believe me, and Uther would have me executed for making such accusations," Merlin said. It wasn't necessarily a lie, it was true to some extent.

"Very well," Morgause sighed. "But if you try to stop us..."

She left it an open threat. He got the idea. He had no intentions quite yet to interfere. He felt the magic that stuck his feet to the ground loosen. She was actually letting him go. He turned to head back to Camelot, and started to walk.

"Oh, and Merlin..." Morgause started. "Stay away from Morgana."

"That is an order I will not follow. Morgana is quite hard to avoid." He left without another word.

The second Merlin woke up and figured out the previous night was not a dream, he went strait to Morgana's chambers. He didn't care that is was really early, he would drag her out of bed if he had to. As long as he got to see her.

When Merlin reached his destination, he knocked. Morgana soon answered the door. She looked tired; and beautiful. Her raven hair was a mess, but it seemed as if every hair was in place. Merlin just couldn't help but notice. As he looked into her brilliant green eyes, he could see the anger and surprise, and he felt heartbroken. He was heartbroken because he realized they weren't friends anymore. Not since he poisoned her. The closest they had been to friends since then was when Morgana first returned to Camelot. But that was all just an act.

"How much would it take to get you to GO AWAY?" Morgana yelled at him. She slammed the door shut, but he put his foot in the way, and pushed the door back open, with a desperate look in his eyes. He mentally cursed at the pain.

"Ouch! You don't have to slam it that hard!"

"With you I do," Morgana said. He resisted the urge to laugh at how well she knew him. "Now will you please just leave me alone?"

"No."

"You're so annoying."

"Strange," he teased. "I've been told that before."

He heard Morgana yell out in frustration. "What do you want?"

He looked at her sadly. "Who said I wanted anything?"

"Why else would you come?" she demanded to know.

"Maybe I came to say hi," he said with partful truth. He _did_ miss her.

"Do I really need to slap you?"

"Go ahead," he told her. This was the perfect opportunity to take away her anger. She slapped him. Hard. And it hurt. A lot.

"Ouch, that hurt more than I expected it to. Feel better?"

"A bit." He smiled. It had worked. "Now what do you want?"

Merlin mentally sighed. There was no backing out now. "Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"About what?"

"Me being smart, what else would I be talking about?" he told Morgana. She slapped him again.

"HOW DARE YOU BE SPYING ON ME!" she screamed in anger, her face turning a dark shade of red.

He rubbed his stinging cheek. She was quite strong. He decided to have some fun out of that moment. "You have a high temper, has anyone ever told you that?"

"NO, BECAUSE I DON'T! NOW TELL ME WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?" she continued to scream.

"So your still working with Cenred? Interesting choice..."

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING ME!" She seemed clearly annoyed and mad.

"You seemed suspicious. And by the way, I would gladly have myself executed if it meant that Arthur would know the truth about you."

"Just go!" she yelled angrily. "NOW!"

"Morgana, has anyone ever told you that you have a high temper?" he heard Arthur say. Merlin looked around and saw him walking towards them. "And what has Merlin done to you now?"

Merlin started to laugh. He received _another_ slap from Morgana.

"Ow! Will you stop slapping me!" he demanded. His cheek was really starting to hurt now.

"Why is she slapping you?" Arthur asked.

"He's helping me get rid of my temper," Morgan told him. She was smiling. Never a good sign when the enemy is smiling. She probably just thought of a way to get back at Merlin.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. "Well, carry one then!" he smiled. "And Morgana, be sure to make it hurt!" Arthur started walking away. "Payback for not finishing mucking out the horses last night," he muttered to Merlin, so only the he could hear.

All Merlin could do was give him an evil look, which he also gave to Morgana.

"Oh, and remember that we are going on a ride this afternoon!" Arthur called to them.

_'Uh oh.'_ Merlin thought. He had completely forgot. He remembered how he was talking to Morgana. "So, back to out little talk..." he smiled to Morgana.

"Go. Away." she said finally.

"No."

"You are so stubborn."

"Yes, I am," he confirmed her suspicions.

"He heard Morgana sigh. "What do you want?"

Merlin thought. He wanted to tell Morgana the truth. That he used to be in love with her, that the hardest moment in his life was poisoning her, that he missed her, that he had a talk with Morgause, that she let him go, that he had magic, that he will never fully give up on her, that this talk was meaning the world to him. But he couldn't. So he went with a question that he had been wondering for a _long_ time. "I just wanted to say that there are still people who care about you," he started slowly. _'__Including __me__.' _"I understand why you hate Uther and I, but why Arthur and Gwen? They did nothing to you but care for you. Why hurt them?"

Morgana slammed the door on him. Merlin didn't try to stop it this time. He knew that he had just hit a sore spot. He also knew that she needed to be left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I made it a bit longer with hope that you forgive me for updating late! Next chapter: the ride! I'm still figuring out if it should be in Merlin's POV or Morgana's POV. Suggestions? Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I had a really long one, but something happened to my computer and deleted the whole file! :\ So I had to rewrite the entire thing. And not wanting you readers waiting too long for an update, I just decided to put a short chapter up. So enjoy, and please inform me of spelling and grammar errors!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Morgana wiped the tears from her face. She had been crying since Merlin had stopped by.<p>

Damn that idiotic Merlin.

She hated him. She knew he was right for everything he said, but she still hated him. But she could question her motives. She only hated Uther and Merlin, not Gwen or Arthur. Well, not fully. She didn't hate _them_, she hated their destinies. They were to sit upon _her_ throne. But she only plotted against them now because Morgause had told her it was her only chance for a long time.

Morgana's face was still puffy and red from crying for hours, convincing herself that Merlin was wrong about everything. She wanted to blast him against a wall the next time she saw him, but at the same time she wanted to hug him tightly and beg for forgiveness.

_'__Don__'__t__ think __that__, __Morgana__! __He__'__s__ the__ enemy__!'_ she scolded to herself.

She heard a knock at her door. Reluctantly, she opened it. It was Merlin.

"Please go," she pleaded quietly.

He looked at her sadly. "I wish I could," he muttered. She slightly raised an eyebrow at that. "Apparently, Gwen is sick, so Arthur excused me from my duties and is making me look after you. Trust me, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here," he quickly continued.

"I don't need looking after, so you might as well go back to Arthur," she snapped. "And while you're at it, tell him I'm not going on the ride."

"Why aren't you going on the ride?" Merlin asked, but seeing the guilty look in his eyes, she knew he knew why. She looked away from him not wanting to look foolish. Merlin put his hand on her cheek and gently pushed her face so that her green eyes looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything."

Morgana thought about how she had two halves of what to do with him: one half that still wanted to blast him unconscious, and one half that wanted to hug him. The half that wanted to hug him had won. She threw her arms around him and burst into silent tears. She could feel Merlin tense up in suprise, not knowing what to do. Then, she felt him slowly put his arms around her to hug her back. It felt nice to be in his arms. He was warm, and she could feel the strong muscles that had pinned her against the wall in the stables. She never wanted that moment to end. She wanted everything to be back to the times before her magic.

Realizing what she was doing, Morgana pulled away quickly and wiped away her tears. Merlin definitely look confused.

"I'm hungry. Can you get my lunch?" she asked, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

Merlin seemed to follow it. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Merlin rushed out the door faster than she could blink. Morgana sighed and became angry with herself. She was becoming weak. She couldn't afford another breakout like that. But there was something in that hug- forgiveness. But it was impossible! She had vowed to never fully trust anyone ever again, especially Merlin. He had no idea how hard his betrayal had hit her. She would never get over it. Merlin was the person she trusted most; the only person that seemed to understand her and her magic. She never found out why. But there was one thing that scared her.

Merlin returned with a platter of food. The he just sat in the corner, thinking. Morgana ate quickly, while staring at him the entire time. He didn't notice.

She had once loved him. And she was terrified that the feeling was coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like that cute little Mergana moment there? :D I just had to put that! It wasn't even intended. Well, you know the drill! Please, please review! It makes me excited to see just <span>ONE<span> review! And, my plan is to always update on Monday, unless I have some kind of difficulty. :) And I need you readers' opinions! This story can go in 2 ways with their relationship:**

** A: Kind of a happy ending, but not exactly.**  
><strong> B: Very depressing and heartbreaking ending,<strong>

**And they're both pretty depressing, but it's to make it interesting- and might make it have a sequel! So please vote, and if you have time- give a reason! That would help me choose which one to pick. Please pick soon because I need to pick one by the end of next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know! It's Tuesday... :\ But I was busy and my computer kept acting up! Well, here it is! And I would really like to thank Criminalmindslover1, darkwillowsborednow, Mike, eddd12345, Baelfire, Elin Marc, TraineeTeacher, and Dawn Ruthless for your excellent reviews! :O my computer is having issues right now, so I have to stop babbling. :( One thing! All of you chose A, so kind of happy ending it is!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, and I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer...**

* * *

><p>Merlin packed the horses up for the ride, thinking about what had happened between he and Morgana earlier that day. That embrace had made his feelings for Morgana start to return. It took a ton of his will power to not kiss her passionately at that moment. He could practically feel those soft lips against his own, that raven hair entangled in his fingers, those silken fingers caressing his face. He smiled at the thought of it. Then he remembered that they were enemies. He frowned slightly, wondering why life had to torture him like that. Or rather, why Morgana had to torture him like that. He wanted her. And he wanted her bad.<p>

Merlin saw Morgana being practically dragged to the horses by Arthur. They both definitely did not look happy.

"How many times do I have to say? I don't want to go on this ride!" he heard Morgana yell to Arthur.

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice!" Arthur yelled back.

"Why can't I just go next time?"

"The next time we're going with our beloved king is in a _year_, Morgana! And plus, you've rarely step foot out of you're chambers for the past few months! You could use the fresh air!"

Merlin heard Morgana stomp her foot at Arthur's words. "Why can't Uther just make plans to ride with us some other time other than this one time a year?"

"Because he's busy," Arthur said sadly.

Morgana paused. "Gwen's sick, and I can't go on a ride without her! And none of the servants will be able to go with me, as all of them are busy!"

"Since when did that stop you?" After some silence, Arthur sighed. "You are _so_ stubborn," Arthur said, then started to smile mischievously.

_'__Oh__, __no__,'_ Merlin thought. He could tell he wasn't going to like this.

"Merlin can serve you during the ride!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin groaned. He was right.

"But Merlin is serving _you_!" Morgana protested.

"I am excusing him from his services to me just like this morning. _Now_ you're coming."

Morgana reluctantly walked over to her stallion that Merlin had just finished to saddle.

"Aren't you going to help me get onto my horse?" she snarled.

Merlin tensed. She was doing it again. The _torture_. Touching her in any way would just make his resistance weaker, until the point he wouldn't be able to stop himself for taking her as his own. But he had no choice. So, he walked over to her and grabbed her waist to lift her onto the horse. Morgana smirked at this, then pulled herself flush to him, taunting him. They could feel each other's fast breaths and warm bodies. She slightly lifted her head so her lips were almost touching his ear.

"This morning never happened," she whispered deadly.

His breathing paced quickened at how close he was to her. Realizing that Arthur would soon notice their position, he quickly lifted her up onto the stallion and mounted his own before she could try anything else.

During the entire ride, Merlin was required to ride next to the Lady Morgana. She kept glaring at him, and he just glared back. He was quite surprised that Arthur hadn't noticed anything between them. Around halfway through the ride, they stopped for a quick break. That's when the bandits attacked.

You would think bandits would have to be really stupid in order to even dare to attempt to attack a party of Camelot with dozens of knights. But these were no ordinary bandits, they were sorcerers. To be even more specific, these were the sorcerers left of Tauren's gang.

Merlin rushed to help Arthur, but he had different ideas.

"Take Morgana away from here!" Arthur yelled to him as he parried a sword blow. "We'll meet you back at Camelot if we survive this!"

"But..."

"No time for arguing, _Mer_lin! This is the one time I want you to follow my orders!"

Not wanting to disobey the crowned prince, he ran to Morgana and took her hand. Then he continued to run. Morgana made no objections.

Once Merlin believed they were far enough away, he threw her against a tree and pinned her there.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?" he yelled angrily. "DID YOU SUMMON THOSE SORCERERS?"

Morgana whimpered. His rough hands bruised her delicate wrists as he pinned her to the jagged tree. "Please, Merlin," she cried desperately. "You're hurting me!"

"DID YOU SUMMON THOSE MEN?" he repeated, fire flashing in his eyes.

"No!" she whispered frantically. "Please, Merlin, let go! You're hurting me!" she pleaded again.

He slowly let go of her. She just collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Merlin looked at her sadly. He never meant to hurt her. He saw her grasp her stomach as if she was in pain. Then she collapsed.

"Morgana!" he yelled worriedly as he ran to her. He kneeled down and lifted her head into his lap. He looked towards her stomach, and saw blood.

She had been stabbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's a shortish chapter with a cliffhanger, but it feels good to catch people's attention and they want to read more. :) Well, you know the drill! Please review! You have NO IDEA how happy those reviews make me! And if you have ideas for this story, just tell me- and I will make it happen (as long as it doesn't effect the plot) and the credit will go to you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it's Tuesday again... :\ But I forgot to upload the new chapter! Forgive me? I got rid of the labels that say Morgana's POV or Merlin's POV, I think you can tell which one it is! Thank you so much: Anon, eddd12345, Criminalmindslover1, and Dawn Ruthless for your excellent reviews! I now have proof to believe that eddd12345 is a seer, though... She guessed half the plot when suggesting ideas for this story! Isn't that crazy? Hmmmm, you know how sometimes people add things to the disclaimer each chapter? I think I will do that!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kid, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, and the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly)... Ok, that is now 7 for 7 chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When the bandits attacked, Morgana was terrified. She had recognized them to be Taren's men. And there was no doubt that they wanted vengeance for what she did to their leader. She quickly grabbed a sword from one of the knights and tried to stay out of sight the best could.<p>

_'__Maybe __they __don__'__t __remember __me__...'_ she thought hopefully as one of the bandits ran towards her angrily. There was fire burning in his eyes.

"You will pay!" he yelled.

_'__Or __maybe __not__...'_

Three more followed him.

_'__Oh__, __great__!'_ she thought sarcastically. _'__A__ princess__ who __can__'__t __control__ her__ magic__ well __against __four __powerful__ sorcerers__ that__ are__ quite__ handy __with __a __sword__!'_

She fought as mightily as she could, until they started using their magic. They flung her against a large tree, and she slumped down, limp. With all the strength she had left, she slowly stood up.

Then a sword pierced into her stomach.

Her magic acted just then, making whoever stabbed her fly across the battle. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, even worse than when she had fell down the stairs. It burned throughout her delicate body. She staggered a bit, about to fall, then a hand took hers and dragged her away. She was too weak to resist. Then she felt herself get pinned to a tree.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?" the person yelled angrily. "DID YOU SUMMON THOSE SORCERERS?"

Morgana looked into the person's eyes. It was Merlin. She whimpered. She had never seen any one person look more angry and disappointed Merlin at that moment. Her wound stung.

"Please, Merlin," she cried desperately. "You're hurting me!"

"DID YOU SUMMON THOSE MEN?" he repeated.

"No!" she whispered frantically. "Please, Merlin, let go! You're hurting me!" she pleaded again.

She felt the strong grip on her wrists start to release. The pain from her wound was now unbearable for her. She could no longer stand, no longer tell her sense of direction, all hearing was just a blur, she could barely see, she didn't even know if Merlin had let her drop to the ground. So she just sobbed. And then everything went completely black.

* * *

><p>When Merlin saw the blood on Morgana, he cursed to himself.<p>

_'__Why __didn__'__t __I__ see__ this __earlier__?'_ he asked himself angrily. It was a good question, really. But he knew the answer. He was so angry at Morgana for no reason and it didn't even cross his mind that she could've been injured. He looked at her face.

She was losing her color.

Her face was incredibly pale, her lips were nearly white. The wound kept letting out blood. He quickly untied his scarf and applied pressure. He might be no physician, but he had seen Gaius stop the bleeding of wounds enough. As soon as he touched her, he panicked.

She was as cold as ice.

If he hadn't felt her slow heartbeat or seen her barely breathing, he would've been _certain_ that she was dead. Merlin didn't know what to do. He could just leave her. They were enemies after all. If he let her die, she would no longer be a threat to Camelot and Arthur. But if he let her die, the whole of Camelot would mourn and he would be blamed for not keeping her safe. But he knew better. It would be he that would mourn the most, he that would blame himself, and he that wouldn't know what to do if she died. Merlin checked her wound for signs of infection. None that he could see. But he did notice something frightening. The wound seemed to go upward, up into her rib cage. Then it dawned on him.

The blade had pierced her heart.

He knew the only way to save her was by magic. But it was too risky. There was a possibility that she might be conscious. He looked at her limp body. There was no way she could be even the slightest bit conscious.

She was everything but dead.

But questions would be asked. She would know about her fatal wound, and she'll want to know how it seemed as if it never existed. He had a choice: a possibility of Morgana finding out his biggest secret; or leaving her to die. And he certainly couldn't leave her to die.

"Purhhaele dolgbenn!"

* * *

><p>Morgana wasn't conscious, but she wasn't unconscious either. It was like when she fell down the stairs. She could hear Uther talking, but she was on the brink of death.<p>

She felt Merlin apply pressure to the wound, then felt him hesitate. She wanted to scream at him to be the better man, but she couldn't. Then he heard him mutter something. As soon as he finished, she felt better. The wound stopped hurting, her coldness went away, and her breathing quickened to a healthy pace. She was confused about many things, but she was certain about one. Merlin, the man she used to trust more than anyone, had magic.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's another cliffie, but they're so much fun to write!<strong> **So, how did you like this chapter? Any suggestions? Any SPAG errors? Do you like these cliffhangers? Please press that little blue button and tell me something! And I promise that romance will start to spark between Merlin and Morgana in a few chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I decided to have a new schedule of Monday _and_ Friday (you know, Tuesday and Saturday...)! I would've done this sooner, but I had a house remodel (made me pack everything that I own), exams coming up, and this story to write on top of that. Now I managed to pack everything, moved my computer to the garage, and practically memorized every word of notes that I have written for the past three years- I have more time to write! And more writing means more updates! :) Well, thanks to Mike3207, eddd12345, and Criminalmindslover1 for your excellent reviews! Now, as I promised, some Mergana romance! Lets see how Morgana will react to Merlin's magic!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), and Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago...**

* * *

><p>Morgana woke with a start. It was almost dark. Merlin was sleeping by her, holding his neckerchief, now covered in blood, balled up in his hand. He looked cold, and she saw he had no jacket on.<p>

She was wearing it.

Morgana smiled a bit. That was a very chivalrous thing to do. She tried to move, but the wound was still painful. She looked down at her stomach, and there was no more than a bruise.

Then she remembered.

Morgana sat up fast, then groaned at the pain.

"You got a nasty bruise from fighting. You might not want to move too much," she heard Merlin say coolly. "You need to relax."

"Y...you...you..." Morgana stuttered nervously, turning to him. Then, seeing his face, her anger picked up at his new betrayal. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Merlin jumped at the sound of her voice. "Last I checked, you got hurt by a _bandit_, not a manservant," he managed to say as normal as possible.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE WOUND, YOU IDIOT! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR _LIES_!"

"L...li...lies?"

Morgana slightly calmed down at Merlin's soft voice. "Yes, the _lies_! The ones that you've been keeping from me since we've known each other! The one that healed this stab!"

"Morgana, that was a nasty hit you took, you're delusional!" he yelled to her, pushed her to the ground.

"Delusional, huh?" she grabbed for the dagger she always had with her. "I don't think so."

She threw the dagger at his face. If he didn't have magic, he would be dead. But Morgana wouldn't mind. It would just mean she was wrong. Yet, as soon as she threw it, his eyes glowed gold, and the dagger froze in midair. Her eyes grew wide. He didn't even use a spell! Suddenly, she regretted making him an enemy.

He grabbed the frozen dagger by the hilt, and thrust it at her. She made a small scream and closed her eyes, knowing it was the end for her. When she felt no contact come to her, she opened her eyes to see that he had plunged the dagger into the earth by her face. She looked up at him, with tears of fear and betrayal in her eyes. He avoided her gaze.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't think Arthur would appreciate if I came back with a dead body."

"No, why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin sat next to her and sighed. "How exactly was I supposed to tell you when you were plotting how to kill me?"

"We weren't plotting your _death_... More like how to get you to stop foiling our plans," she scoffed. "But why not before?"

"I was told that bad things would come if you knew. I guess it didn't matter if you knew or not," he told her sadly. He looked at her. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

_'Wow. He really did care about me!'_ she smiled.

"It's nice," he whispered.

"What?"

"To see your real smile for once."

She blinked. Why did Merlin have to be so damn caring?

"If you didn't want to see me harmed, then why did you poison me?"

"I didn't want to. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But if I hadn't, Camelot would've fallen," he stated.

Morgana slowly scooted closer to him without realizing it. She was now practically leaning against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't know what I would do if I lost you," he said softly. "Even throughout all these betrayals, I can't help but..." he stopped abruptly.

"Can't help but what?" she asked curiously, speaking softer than Merlin. She asked the question, even though she was sure she knew the answer. And she felt the same for him, even though she refused to admit it. Merlin stayed quiet, but moved even closer to Morgana. She stared into his eyes, and he stared in hers. They were unbelievably close, and they were still getting even closer. She felt enchanted under those cobalt blue eyes. The only thing in the world she wanted at that moment was to feel his lips mesh onto her own, and when she wanted something, she got it. As they got even closer, she slowly let her eyelids drop down. Their noses were now touching, their lips only centimeters away from each other. And then...

Morgana felt a strong force push her away. She opened her eyes to see Merlin was now standing up, his back towards her.

"It's getting late and cold. We should eat, then get some rest."

_'Nice way to avoid the fact you almost _kissed_ your mortal enemy,'_ Morgana silently pouted.

She took off his jacket that she wore and threw it at his feet. "I can make the fire."

Merlin nodded as he picked up his jacket. "I'll be back soon with something to eat."

So she gathered some firewood and set in it a neat little fire. She took the tinder and flint and smacked them across each other over the wood. After several minutes, she threw them aside in frustration.

_'Hmmmm... I wonder!'_ Morgana thought. She willed the wood to burn.

Nothing.

"Ugh!"

Maybe if she knew a spell... But she hasn't gotten too far in her magical abilities quite yet. Yes, she could burn something small like paper, but after what happened with Merlin? She just couldn't concentrate. She grabbed the flint and tinder again, trying multiple more times without magic.

"Here. Let me," she heard that familiar soothing voice say behind her. Merlin reached over her shoulder and grabbed the pieces, touching her hand. As she felt his hands slightly graze over hers, she felt a pleasuring tingles go throughout her body.

After a few tries, he got the fire going. He then grabbed some of the food he had found and heated it over the fire.

"Why didn't you use magic to light the fire?"

"Habit," he shrugged.

They ate in silence. When they were both finished, she laid as close to the fire as she possibly could without getting burned and hugged her knees and curled into a ball, shivering. It was freezing. Maybe she shouldn't have had given Merlin back his jacket. He did seem warm in it.

She heard him sigh. "We shouldn't waste heat."

Her eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was suggesting. "If you think I'm going to sleep _anywhere_ near you..."

"Fine then! Freeze! I see how cold you are right now, wait until the frost comes! You'll be willing to do anything for warmth then!"

"Fine. You made your point! But if you try _anything_..."

She left it an open threat. He stood up and walked over to her, taking off his jacket. Then he laid right beside her and laid the jacket over them, as if it were a blanket. She had to admit, she could get used to this. Merlin was warm. Only in a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Not yet, not yet! I was planning the "almost kiss" to happen this chapter, but as I was writing the dialogue, I thought, "If they would almost kiss, it would be when they have a heart-to-heart conversation about why he couldn't tell her about his magic!" So I put that in. :) Ah, next chapter is gonna be awkward! :P Don't worry, Morgana hasn't <em>quite<em> forgave Merlin _yet_ for keeping his magic from her... Well, I'll see you Monday (or Tuesday!)! Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I updated on time this chapter! :) I think you people that like the Mergana romance are gonna quite like this chapter. ;) Thank you lilmissblonde, Mike3207, eddd12345, Dirl15, and Dawn Ruthless for your fabulous reviews! I haven't been having the best week, so these reviews really mean _a lot_ to me. :') Well, here is the chapter! One of the longer ones... **

****Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, and there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>When Merlin awoke, he awoke in an awkward position with Morgana. She was in his arms, her head buried in his bare neck. Their legs were slightly entwined, and there was no space between their bodies. He smiled lightly and stroked her hair delicately.<p>

Then he jumped away in realization.

They were _enemies_! Yet, they still almost _kissed_ the previous night. Merlin didn't know what to think of that. He felt as if he needed to feel her, but he managed to push her away anyways.

Morgana stirred from his movements.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily.

Merlin didn't reply. He figured it would be best to leave her alone. She awoke suddenly, taking a big gasp of air.

"You slept soundly," he smiled.

"Did you put a _spell_ on me?"

"No! What on Earth would make you think that?"

"That was the best I've slept in all my life. No dreams, nothing!"

"Mhm... I thought your little bracelet of yours does that," he nodded to the healing bracelet on her hand.

She fidgeted with it for a second. "It keeps me from awakening after each dream- unless they're important. But never makes the dreams go _completely_."

"All magic has its limits."

"And what would you know about magic, Merlin? All you've done with it is run and lie!" she yelled.

He frowned at her. Now he was angry. "Run? Run from magic? No! I've been doing the exact opposite! I can't avoid it, and I don't try to!" he yelled back to her. "As for the lies, I was trying to protect you! Don't you see that?"

"Really? Because if you wanted to protect me, why do you keep putting me in danger?"

"First of all, it's yourself that puts you in danger, Morgana. Second of all, it's I that saves you!"

"Really? How?" she asked, still with anger in her voice.

"Have you ever wondered how you miraculously survived that fall down the stairs?"

"It was you," she whispered in realization. "You healed me when I was dying."

Merlin nodded.

"So why didn't I get any dreams last night?" she asked him quickly, changing the subject.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I learned never to question magic over time."

"Magic..." she whispered thoughtfully. She snapped back up. "If you have magic, then why are you so loyal to Camelot?"

Merlin looked at her. "You've said it yourself before, Arthur is different from his father."

"That covers Arthur, but what of _Uther_? All he has ever done is persecute our kind!" Morgana yelled angrily. "We should be plotting against the both of them, not _helping_ them!"

Morgana jumped up in anger, looking like she could kill someone. Merlin saw her eyes flash gold and a tree splintered into a billion pieces. Being reactive as he is, he got up and ran to Morgana, his eyes also flashing gold. A transparent shield appeared around them. The wood flung itself towards them, but the shield just swallowed them up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Calm down, Morgana!" he whispered to her frantically as gently as he could. "You need to calm down!"

She softened and everything dies down. He released the magical hold he had on the shield as Morgana fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Why do you betray our kind, Merlin?" she asked softly.

He stiffened. "It is you who betrays us, Morgana. I am just following my destiny."

She closed her eyes. "Join my sister and I. We only wish for peace and prosperity within the magical world and Camelot. And that cannot happen unless I take the throne."

"That is where you're wrong. It's Arthur's destiny to reunite Albion, magic and non."

Morgana looked into Merlin's eyes. "Then help us kill Uther!"

"No. It would destroy Arthur, especially if he finds out it was related to magic. That would mean _both_ his parents died by magic, and he will never complete his destiny."

She straitened up. "What do you mean, '_both_ his parents died by magic?'"

Merlin turned ashen white. "I'm hungry, what about you?" he changed the subject.

"Merlin, I asked you a question!"

"Igraine died from child birth, we all know that! Now, are you hungry?"

"You're hiding something from me!" she yelled.

"No, I'm telling the truth!"

_'__Just__ not __telling__ the __details__,'_ he thought to himself.

"I'll get it out of you, one way or another!" she screamed.

"And how do you propose you'll do that?" he teased.

"Like _this_," she whispered. She took his hands, pushed him down to the ground, and pinned him. He grinned, then flipped her over, so now he had her pinned to the ground.

"That didn't work out how you expected, huh?" he smiled. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe, but I bet I could figure something out in its stead," she smirked.

She glanced at his lips. He considered that as an invitation. He crashed his lips onto hers viciously. He felt her kiss back, just as roughly. The feeling of her lush lips battling against his own was amazing. He felt himself get rolled over, and a body on top of him. Morgana was now on top. Her legs were around his waist.

They continued to kiss in the bruising force they started with. Merlin sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then just as quickly as they started, they both pulled away. For a second that felt like eternity, they looked into each others' eyes, breathing heavily. Merlin jumped away.

"I'm going to find some food!" he practically yelled as he ran away.

He continued to run until Morgana was out of site.

_'__What __was __I_ thinking_!'_ he yelled in his mind as he punched a tree as hard as he could. He would never be able to get her out of his mind now! He also would no longer be able to resist her now that he has done it once. His knuckles were bleeding from the force he had punched the tree.

"Purhhaele dolgbenn!" he whispered.

The wound healed. He picked some edible berries for them to eat. After a couple minutes, his hand stung. He looked at it.

The healing magic hadn't stayed.

His eyes widened. If it undid on him then...

"Morgana!" he yelled as he ran back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Morgana touched her lips fondly. Merlin had kissed her.<p>

_'__He __kissed __me__,'_ she thought gleefully for the millionth time. _'__He __kissed__ me__!'_

She moved slightly, then winced in pain. Her wound still hurt, even though it was healed.

_'__All__ magic__ has __its __limits__,'_ Merlin's voice echoed in her head. Yes, that was it. It only continued to hurt because no spells could make things go away completely. But it hurt. In fact, it hurt a bit more every minute. She was sure her mind was playing tricks, though.

She attempted to get up. The pain just forced her back down. She saw Merlin run towards her.

"What do you seem so worried about?" she asked. She saw the blood on his hand. "Here, let me see your hand."

"Huh?" he looked at his hand. "Oh," he said. He walked over to her and held the hand out. "It's nothing," he assured her. "Just a scratch!"

"Mhm..." she mumbled, letting go of his hand. "So what are you so worried about?"

He looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am! What does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Nothing, apparently," he shrugged. "Come on, we have no time to waste!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"If we can catch up to Arthur, we can have protection, food, and horses."

"_If_ he's alive," she muttered. She looked up and saw Merlin not looking too happy. "I was only pointing out possibilities!" she told him. When he relaxed, she continued her doubts. "Food?"

"No time," he said. "We had enough last night."

He picked up all of their things that they had with them, then grabbed her hand to drag her along. The touch made her heart leap, and she remembered the kiss. They walked towards where they had left Arthur.

After a while of walking, her wound had started to become more and more unbearable.

"Merlin, I need to rest," she said quietly. He nodded and they sat down. She looked at their hands- they were still entwined. He saw it too. His face turned red and he let go quickly.

She smiled a bit. Then the wound stung. She whimpered.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" he asked with concern.

She opened her mouth to answer, but the wound created another sharp jab. She wrapped her hands around her stomach and moaned.

"Make it stop! Please make the pain stop!" she cried.

She felt Merlin wrap his arms around her and lull her a little bit, whispering several incantations. Slowly, the pain reduced.

"It's okay now," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay..."

But she could tell that he was trying to reassure himself. She could feel the blood pouring from her stomach. The pain might be gone, but the wound was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't those cliffies make you beg for more? Ha! Well, please review! And random: check out my YouTube account, SunnySmile2413! Just had to say that... :P So, be sure to check for more updates on Friday. It will be Chapter 10! Ooo, double digits! ;D Review, and feel free to PM me for any reason!<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another shortish chapter... :\ But at least I updated on time! :D Thank you Dawn Ruthless, eddd12345, and Illuminatus666 for your reviews! They were so nice! :D Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had a _very_ busy week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, and there would be more hilarious Merthur moments... ;)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>After relaxing Morgana, Merlin knew they needed to find Arthur. And fast. He pressed his already bloody neckerchief against the wound to slow the bleeding. She was unconscious.<p>

He went to get food, but he was careful to have her never out of his sight. Food would at least make her a bit stronger. He wondered why his healing spell didn't work. He could understand if it didn't work in the first place, but for it to fail _after_ it worked? That has never happened before. He made a mental note to ask Kilgarrah when he got the chance. Not now though. The dragon would probably kill Morgana on the spot, and then him when he realized she discovered his magic by being healed.

"I thought you said we don't have time for food," Morgana said softly.

Merlin smiled slightly, glad she was awake. "Well, your _injury_ called for special needs."

She let out a small laugh. "It's not that bad!"

"Mhm? Then why were you screaming earlier?"

"I wasn't _screaming_! More like moaning in pain," she protested.

"You need to rest. You lost too much blood."

"To hell with resting!" she yelled as she stood up, but Merlin just pushed her back down. "I thought your spell was supposed to _work_," she pouted. He handed her a meal's worth of food.

"It was. I'm still trying to figure out why and how it undid itself..."

Morgana laid on ground, eating the food he had just given her and looked up at the clouds. She lifted her hand and her eyes started to glow. Merlin ran to her and slapped her hand down, making her eyes go back to its normal emerald color. "I said you can't over exert yourself!"

She made a pouting face. "You're no fun!"

He smirked. "I am when your life isn't in danger!"

"Come here," she commanded, indicating with her finger for him to come closer. He kneed by her.

But before she had a chance to try anything, Merlin scooped her slim body into his arms and stood up. "Now lets go find Arthur."

Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of being dropped.

They walked on. After a bit, she had fallen asleep. They were almost to the area by the river where they saw Arthur last.

_'__Just__ over __this __hill__,' _he thought to himself.

When he reached the top of the hill, he partially rejoiced. There were many bodies scattered, but none seemed to be Arthur's and there were still knights camping. He practically ran with Morgana in his arms to them.

Sir Leon was the first to see him. "Merlin!" he smiled. His face fell quickly when he saw the limp body in Merlin's arms.

"She was stabbed by one of the bandits. I did the best I could but we need Gaius," he explained to him. Sir Leon nodded and directed him to a tent, the one Arthur usually had. He walked in.

"Merlin, I thought I told you to meet us at Cam-" he stopped abruptly with his eyes wide. "Morgana," he whispered. "Is she...?"

"Not yet, but she will be if she doesn't get medical attention."

"Tell me everything. Now!" the prince commanded.

"Well, she got stabbed by a bandit. We were both too busy running away to notice. I saw it and tried to heal it. Then she just..." he broke off. He was trying to tell the truth without telling about his magic.

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Where's the King?" Merlin asked.

"The knights took him to Camelot right as the bandits attacked so he wouldn't be in any trouble."

Arthur had him stay with Morgana because he was Gaius's ward, so he would be able to help her if something went wrong.

_'__If__ it__ involves __science__, __I__'__m__ doomed__,'_ he snorted.

Morgana felt her breathing slow. She knew she was dying. And this time, she didn't have Merlin's magic to save her. She felt weak.

Damn.

She should've listened to Merlin when he said she needed to rest. She felt fine _then_ though, thanks to his pain relief spell. That healing spell worked. But it wasn't a true healing spell. She sighed tiredly, still appearing to be asleep.

Someone fussed around her. They held her hand, straitened the bed she was in, and pushed all her hair out of her face.

"Please Morgana, stay safe," she heard a voice say while they lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

She sighed again, slowly opening her eyes to see the regular blue and red colors she knew all too well. "Merlin."

He gave her one of his gorgeous grins and gripped her hand tighter.

"Don't leave," she whispered desperately. She honestly didn't know how they got from mortal enemies to lovers in less than a day. She didn't care much, though.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and fell back asleep. She knew she could count on him to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next few chapters planned out, and when they are updated, you'll all probably kill me! :P So I am going to say in advance, nothing is as it seems! But don't worry, this story will have a ton of chapters before it's actually finished. But after you will kill me, you'll read the next chapter and love me again. ;) Please review! And remember the next update is on Monday!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what? It's MOOOONNNNNNDDDAAAAYYY! :D You know what that means! A new chapter to this story! :) I'm not proud of this chapter... It was really hard to write and it turned out kinda rushed... Oh well! More bad news- my reviews have been going back down! D': I only got 2 last chapter. I feel so unloved. :'( So please review! It means a lot to me, more than you could imagine! So thanks to eddd12345 and hanipman for your reviews!**

******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), and Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia...  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>Merlin sat with Morgana quietly. She just couldn't die. If she died, he would be split apart; feel like his life had no meaning.<p>

He loved her.

There was no point denying it anymore. It was the plain truth. Those days in the forest- her finding out the truth, her smiling, kissing her... It meant everything to him. He needed to feel her lips again, as the Morgana she was in the forest. It was as if the old Morgana had resurfaced, and the new Morgana was locked inside. The fact that she now knows that he had magic probably helped with that. If only he had told her sooner!

Arthur came through the flap of the tent.

"It's late, Merlin. You should get some rest," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and walked outside.

Kilharrah.

He would know what to do! And if he refused to help willingly, he could always use his dragonlord powers...

He ran into the forest, until he was out of hearing from the camp. He managed to find a clearing.

"O draken, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"

Kilgharrah appeared. "Young warlock, what is your need?"

"Do you know why my magic is undoing itself?"

The dragon laughed softly. "Undoing itself? It could be from a mortal enemy messing with you, to a mistake!"

"It wasn't a mistake, the same mistake doesn't happen twice!" he yelled.

"Perhaps... But a mortal enemy loves to play games," Kilgharrah said.

"It wasn't Morgana!" he defended her.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"She was the one I used magic on, to heal her."

It just slipped out of his mouth.

_'__Oops__...'_

Kilgharrah twirled around in anger. "Have you learnt _nothing_, warlock? The witch must die, Merlin!"

"That isn't the point at the moment! We need to figure out what happened to my magic before it happens when I'm healing Arthur!"

"There is no flaw in your magic, young warlock. Heed my words or you will regret it."

And with that the dragon flew off before he could ask about healing her. He didn't bother to summon him again, as he knew what the answer would be.

First thing in the morning, the entire camp took off for Camelot. Merlin managed to convince Arthur to let Morgana lay on his horse. She was still unconscious, her life was leaving her. When they reached Camelot, Arthur and Merlin took her strait to Gaius, where he went strait to work.

When Arthur left to inform the king, Gaius went to Merlin.

"What happened?"

So he told the entire story- leaving out the kiss and almost kiss.

"She knows of your magic?" Gaius exclaimed in a whisper, so no one could hear. "Your magic is..."

"...a secret to be guarded with my life! I know, I know! But was I supposed to let her die?"

Gaius stayed silent, trying to work on healing Morgana. Merlin ran out of the room. He had an idea.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To find a way to heal her!"

He took his horse and it galloped into the forest. It had to work. It was the only way Morgana could be saved.

"Morgause!" he yelled loudly. "I know you're there! This concerns Morgana, so if you want to see her again, you must come out!"

He felt himself fly across the air and come into contact with the ground.

"What have you done with my sister?" Morgause yelled threateningly.

"Nothing, but she is injured. A blade has pierced her heart and only magic can save her."

Morgause looked at him. "And _why_ are you telling me this?"

"Because you can heal her."

"Where is she?"

"In the physician's chamber. Hurt no guards, and I will distract everyone in the room."

"Deal, but why do you wish to heal your enemy?"

"Because she was my friend too. Until you came."

Merlin was willing to say whatever would get Morgause to help. Morgause still seemed suspicious of him, but he just ignored it. Morgause would come anyways- with or without his help.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. But boy," she lifted a finger to him. "if you betray me in any way, I will have my revenge."

He just nodded, then ran back to Camelot. He couldn't believe he was doing this! Teaming up with Morgause? It was just as good as suicide. But it was the only way, as his magic wasn't working, Kilgharrah was refusing to help, and science wouldn't succeed.

He burst through the door into the physician's chambers, but no one seemed to notice. They were all to busy mourning over Morgana.

"All of you should give her some space. She needs to rest, and a crowd would slow that process," Merlin informed them. They all nodded and slowly left the room reluctantly. Gaius remained.

"What is it? I thought your magic wasn't working!"

"I got help. Now please, Gaius. I promised a clear room."

"Since when were you so eager to help her?"

"I always have, you just never noticed it!"

"You do realize this is _Morgana_ we're talking about," Gaius made sure that they were taking about the same person.

Merlin stayed quiet. Gaius left the room. Not too long after, Morgause arrived.

"Sister!" she cried worriedly. She looked up at him. "I guess we're in your debt," she said with a snarl. He could sense some regret in there too.

"Not killing me or my friends would be enough."

She glared at him, then turned to Morgana. "I require you to leave."

He lingered for a minute, but then nodded and left.

He stayed close, so the second she was done with the spell, he returned. Morgause cradled Morgana in her arms as she awoke. Her eyes flew open with a huge gasp.

"Sister!"

Morgana hugged Morgause and saw Merlin over her shoulder. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He _saved_ you," she scowled.

Morgana scrunched her eyebrow in confusion.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Remember in the forest? After you got stabbed, I healed you and we talked about _things_."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, scrunching her forehead along with her eyebrows.

"Morgana," he started cautiously. " What is the last thing you remember?"

"When I got stabbed, of course! I believe I was unconscious afterwards until now!"

Merlin's face fell. She was back at square one, where she was still evil.

Where she hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I told you that you people would hate me! :P Don't worry, it shall all be resolved soon! Everything is probably going to go back to normal next chapter, so be sure to not hate my story until then! :P Now, PLEASE review! I'm practically begging you! Reviews make me feel better and inspire me to write! You can put anything: from saying you hate it, to a smiley face, to a long description! As long as you press that blue button that says review, I'll be happy! See, well ummm... See you Friday? Oh whatever! A new chapter will be here Friday. In the meanwhile, review! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, readers! Sorry for the late update, but wasn't letting me log on... :\ And I wasn't alone! So, here it finally is! :D ****This chapter was kinda hard to write. I find it hard to write Evil!Morgana or Persistent!Merlin. Eh, whatever... Anyways, thank you so much Mike3207, lilmissblonde, eddd12345, Darklight7, lucyisasexybitch, Morgana1992, and Rya Three Saber for reviewing! I also thank all those people out there that have alerted or favorited this story!**

******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, and the episodes would never stop coming...******

**********Just wondering, does anyone actually read the Disclaimer and AN?**

* * *

><p>It had been only a few hours since Morgana had woken up, but everyone was still acting as if she was still on her deathbed. Drink this, eat that, rest then... It drived her nuts. She just wanted to get back to her normal routine, but she knew that it would be too suspicious if she miraculously went from dying to perfectly fine. They suspected her already.<p>

Morgana sighed and thought about the previous events. She had woken up after a long sleep to Morgause saying that Merlin had saved her.

_'__Merlin__.'_

That name kept going through her mind. He said something about them talking in the forest. The only thing she could remember was starting to run away from the bandits, and then...

Nothing.

But she couldn't help but get that nagging feeling that she was missing something important. Frustrated, she started to get out of her bed, determined to find out what truly happened.

Something pushed her back down. "I thought you realized that it is impolite to spy on people, _Mer_lin."

"I wasn't spying, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time," he stated.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Here," he held out a vial to her. "Gaius requested you to drink it."

She grabbed it from his hand quickly. A strange surge of energy went through her, then a quick image.

Merlin was _kissing_ her. And she was kissing back.

She shook the thought out of her mind, disturbed by her imagination. It wasn't real. She wouldn't kiss him in a million years! She just let her attraction to him slip away.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, now back to reality. "Perfectly fine. Why would _you_ care?" she snapped.

"It's amazing how much I care," he said softly. "More than you'll ever realize."

She stayed silent at that remark. The entire time, Merlin's cobalt eyes seemed to stare at her longingly.

She was probably just imagining it.

She downed the potion and hopped out of the bed. Merlin grabbed onto her arm. "Don't you dare try to stop me, or you'll have a nice reunion with the wall."

He just sighed and let her go.

Morgana went strait to Morgause's hideout.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here so soon, Sister?" Morgause asked.<p>

"That spell you did to heal me. I have reasons to believe it has caused me to lose important memories."

"And you require me to recover these memories?"

"I need you to help me remember it. I know it's there, I just can't remember what it even is."

Morgause nodded and walked over to her. She place her hand at the temple of her head. "Just think of a emphasis of this memory and it should be revealed to you."

Morgana nodded.

_'__Merlin__.'_

She thought of him over and over. It had something to do with him. All of a sudden, she remembered about his secret.

"He has _magic_!" she gasped out loud. She felt her sister tense up a bit. As soon as she said it, she regretted it, because she then remembered their kiss. She could almost feel his lips pressed against hers. It was the most wonderful feeling she remembered. Tears swelled up in her eyes. Then there was nothing else. She backed up away from Morgause.

"This is the last straw with this boy!" Morgause yelled. "His magic will be a great threat to us! We must kill him!"

Morgana panicked, still a bit confused about her memories. "No! He'll be even _more_ useful to us with his gifts!"

She sat thoughtfully for a minute. "Shall we give him the usual, 'the house of Camelot hates anything to do with magic' pep talk?" she said a bit sarcastically.

Morgana shook her head, ignoring her sister's sarcasticness. "I tried that. But I _do_ know a way that will make him help us."

Morgause squinted her eyes in interest. "And how is that?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I make him mine. You know that a man will never disobey you once they are under your intimate control," she winked. It was a perfect plan! She could feel the pleasure he had to give her without Morgause killing him. Morgause frowned.

"This is the servant boy we're talking about!"

Morgana shrugged. "He has always been quite attractive. The sorcery just doubled it!"

"It's your choice, but I still believe we should kill him."

"And my choice is yes," she said persistently. "Might as well get some fun out of that one," she smirked.

"Do as you wish if it means well, but if he _hurts_ you...!"

"I know how to take care of myself when it comes to men."

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>As soon as Morgana returned to Camelot, everyone continued to fuss about her. She shooed them away, demanding she was healed. They reluctantly left her.<p>

She went to the physician's chambers with a smile.

"My lady!" she heard Gauis exclaim. "You had me worried sick!"

"Don't worry Gaius, I am perfectly fine. Now, I request to speak with Merlin, _alone_."

"He isn't here."

"I shall wait."

He slowly backed out of the room, nodding.

She ran into Merlin's bedroom, and pushed her back against the wall. She waited.

The memories from the forest were haunting her. She felt like a prisoner under his grip. And then when he kissed her, she lost all control. She rolled him over because she needed to be superior, the one in control. Most of all, she needed more from him.

Finally, Merlin walked through the door. She smiled, pressed him against the wall, and meshed her lips into his.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I'm loving this next chapter, and I'm sure you will love it too! ;) Well, you know the drill! Review! Those reviews make me SOOO happy! Lots of love, and I shall update Monday (unless has another bug...)! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Happy early Single Awareness Day (aka Valentine's Day for you non-singles)!**** Well, Chapter 13 on the 13th, and a sexual scene right in times for Valentine's Day... ;) I believe you Mergana lovers will ADORE this chapters, but I warn you! It gets a bit _steamy_. Well, I thank Mike3207, eddd12345, Rya Three Saber, lilmissblonde, and Illuminatus666 for reviewing! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, and I would be amazingly happy...******

* * *

><p>Merlin had a rough day when those familiar lips latched onto his. At first he kissed her back, a bit confusedly, but pushed her away when he realized what was happening. He looked into her eyes, cobalt against emerald.<p>

"Morgana..." he started, but was shushed by her soft fingers pressing onto his lips.

"I remember," she whispered seductively, tracing her finger from his face downwards.

He smirked and threw her against the wall, crashing his lips onto hers. One hand was tangled in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, bringing them even closer together. He could feel her smile into the passionate kiss, as if she had accomplished something.

He knew something wasn't right.

Merlin pulled away once more, but Morgana was persistent. She kept herself connected to him as if her life depended on it.

"Morgana," he groaned into her mouth, pushing her away.

He was reluctant to refuse her, but he managed to pry his own fingers from her body. She moaned in protest, wrapping her arms around his neck, keeping him prisoner. He walked his feet backwards, trying to escape her grip.

"Merlin," she moaned back, walking herself forward to catch up to him. She never stopped kissing him.

He finally pushed her away with all his strength. Before it was gently, so he wouldn't hurt her. She was forced to let go of him, arms and lips. But she raced back to him, about to throw herself on him. He side stepped, then grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"_What_ is going on with you?"

"Why won't you kiss me back?" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Are you _drunk_?" he exclaimed.

"Goodness, no!"

"Then what is going on?"

"I told you! I remember what happened in the forest! Do I need to yell about your _magic_?" she said to him, irritated.

He let go of her. She quickly attempted to kiss him again, only to meet resistance. She pulled away.

"Why won't you kiss me back?"

He looked at her. "You're the king's ward! Uther would have my head, even if it's _you_ who is taking advantage of _me_!"

"You had no problem with that in the forest," she smirked. "And if I recall, _you_ were the one who pinned me to the ground and kissed _me_."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"That was different!"

"_Different_? How was it _different_?"

"I don't know! It just was!"

A million things went through Merlin's mind at once. Though, the most clear thought was the fact he wanted her. Bad. He wanted to feel her lush lips against his own and to never leave them. He tried to block the memories and thoughts of it.

"So what happened in the forest was just you taking advantage of a weak girl? So if someone ever asks you, you can say that you have kissed someone? So you were lying when you said you cared? And the magic? Did you just tell me that so you could gain my trust?"

As Morgana kept rambling, Merlin kept thinking. He stared at her lips, noticing how full they were. His eyes explored her body, seeing how all her curves complimented each other. There was only one way to describe her.

_Beautiful__._

Damn Uther and his executions.

"I can't believe I actually started to fall for you, trust you! But now I realize that I h-"

Whatever she was going to say next was long forgotten as Merlin took her head in his hands and connected their lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it wasn't as rough as the kiss they shared in the forest. His hands wrapped around her waist, and hers clung onto the back of his head, pulling them closer. Both were determined to have no space between their bodies. The kiss grew more rough and passionate. Their bodies were flush. It was as if they were made for each other.

Merlin had never wanted anything or anyone so badly as now. He felt as if it was his duty to please her.

He made a suggestive thrust, causing Morgana to throw her head back in a lustful gasp. He moved his lips down to attack her exposed neck. The palm of his hands rubbed up and down her side, slightly brushing her breasts each time he past it. It drived her nuts to feel him so close, but yet so far.

He was teasing her.

As if he read her mind, he lingered at those spots that makes her shudder in anticipation. He captured her lips again, going back to the position around her waist. Part of her was disappointed, but it just made her want him more. She attempted to untie his now-clean neckerchief, condemning it useless. When she unknotted it, she threw it on the ground and started to work on his jacket. This time he helped her. It was thrown on the ground, forgotten.

Merlin pushed Morgana back onto the bed, with himself on top. She pulled his shirt over his head, causing their lips to part for a long moment. One of his hands was caressing the skin of her thigh- going a bit further each time, causing her dress to lift up more over time- while the other held himself over her. Her hands felt around his muscle on his chest. His tongue thrusted inside her mouth, grazing her line of teeth. As his hand brushed closer to its destination, she moaned softly. He sneakily snaked his hand around towards her back, causing her to moan some more and thrust her waist up. Merlin groaned slightly and started to unlace the back of her dress.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur's voice called angrily. The two jumped up in surprise, panting heavily. "Don't make me knock this door down!"

He sighed in relief. Arthur wasn't in the room. He slowly got up, accidentally brushing his hand over Morgana's breast. She moaned.

"Is there a _girl_ in there?" Arthur asked, with a tone of surprise in his voice.

Merlin panicked and threw his shirt back on sloppily. "No! Of course not!"

"Then open this door!"

Morgana quickly re-laced the back of her dress, or what Merlin had managed to undo before Arthur rudely interrupted them. She straitened the skirt of the dress- which was quite ruffled- and hid behind a wardrobe as he opened the door and quickly hurried out.

Damn Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you enjoy it? :D To be honest, that was the most "smut" I have ever attempted to write, so I would appreciate feedback on how I did! Don't worry, I shall keep it T-rated (unless you readers want otherwise)! Well, see you (or update) Friday!<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, fellow readers! Here I am with an update! And my shout outs, along with an advertisement or two! :P First, thanks to Anonymous, Mike3207, maryamT, eddd12345, Rya Three Saber, lilmissblonde, Dawn Ruthless, and Illuminatus666** **for taking your time to review! I love reading them, and last chapter has gotten the most reviews for one chapter in this story so far! I now have over 50 reviews at this time of typing! :D Now for the advertisement... :P I started a new story called _Dark Desires_! It is a Dark!Merlin fic, and will contains lots of Mergana. :) The story plot was thought up by eddd12345, and it's actually a great plot! And for those who have already read it and wonder when the next update will be, it will be on Wednesday if everything goes as planned! Now please enjoy this one... :D**

******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, I would be amazingly happy, and I have the biggest feeling that no one reads this (if you do, then tell me!)...******

* * *

><p>Morgana was frustrated. Arthur ruined everything. She was so close to finding out what amount of pleasure Merlin could give her. She wondered what he could've accomplished if he managed to completely un-lace her dress. She was incredibly aroused with his small actions. There was no telling what could've happened if they did go any farther than earlier. She ran into her chambers, slamming the door, and screamed out in all the frustration.<p>

"My lady?" she heard Gwen's innocent and worried voice say. "Is something wrong?"

Morgana turned around and put on one of her fake smiles. "Of course not, Gwen! I was simply just remembering about the forest."

"I am deeply sorry that I was not present during that horrible incident."

"No worries! I thankfully had _Merlin_," she smiled, for real this time.

Gwen must've noticed how she reacted to Merlin's name. "_Merlin_, my lady?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin," she rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Gwen quickly went over and opened it. "Merlin!" she heard her say suprisedly.

Morgana's heart skipped a beat and she froze. How exactly would this turn out? Knowing how earlier went, they would probably end up in bed, or even on the floor if the passion grew too fast. She hadn't even intended for any of it to happen. Her plan was to give him a few kisses, then convince him to join her. Never to go even close to what had happened.

"Do you wish for me to let him in, my lady?" Gwen asked.

She shook out the thoughts and walked to the door. "Will you give us a moment, Gwen?"

She nodded and shot Merlin a warning look. Morgana smirked at him.

"Come in!" she said just a bit to excitedly. He started to walk in cautiously. She saw flowers in his hands.

He handed her the flowers. "Thank you, but we both know that they'll soon be along with our clothes, forgotten," she smirked.

He frowned. "I wanted to talk to you about _earlier_."

"What happened earlier?" she asked innocently, walking up to him and tracing his neck with her finger. She wanted to hear him say it.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said sternly, grabbing her wrist. She struggled for a second, then gave up.

"What about it?"

"It was a _mistake_."

She blinked. A mistake? She didn't think so.

"Do you regret it?" she asked quietly.

He paused for a minute. "Yes."

She was speechless for a second, then recovered. "Wh...what about the pleasure? Certainly you felt it too!" she stammered.

"That's why I regret it. It just made it harder to ignore the desire, now that I had almost gotten it."

"Then don't ignore it."

He started at her, bewildered. "We're enemies. And I _refuse_ to sleep with you just out of lust."

"You didn't care about that earlier," she pointed out.

"I wasn't thinking."

She crashed her lips onto his angrily. She was a bit surprised that he kissed back. It was meant to be a kiss that would show him how much she wanted him, and hoped it would make him want her. She pulled her lips away, resting her forehead on his.

"I need to feel you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Merlin pulled back and looked into her eyes. He saw only one thing.<p>

_Hunger_.

It was there as clearly as can be. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. His goal was to leave the room without fulfilling his desires, but there was no way that was going to happen after that. He realized it was a big mistake to visit Morgana. He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently, only brushing his lips over hers. He felt her frantically trying to deepen the kiss, but he just ignored it. This time he would control how fast things went. She grabbed his hand and started to guide it to her chest, but he smirked and pulled it back.

She needed to be _punished_.

Merlin kept the kiss soft and slow, and he could feel Morgana's impatience growing. She kept fidgeting. Whether it was trying to take a piece of clothing off, attempting to deepen the kiss, or trying to get him to pleasure her- all he did was stop her. After a minute, he got a bit annoyed so he grabbed onto her wrists and held her still. Then she started to try to pull away. She couldn't stand him torturing her like that. All he did was pull her closer, not letting her go.

Then Merlin couldn't stand it himself. He started to brush his lips against hers harder, causing a bruising force. Morgana happily obliged.

A loud slam caused them to jump away from each other. They looked at each other worriedly, then towards the door.

Poor Gwen was starting at them, speechless.

"Gwen!" Merlin greeted her as nothing had happened. He made a weak laugh and then ran out the door. He heard Gwen follow.

"How long has this been going on?" she practically screamed at him.

"Uh, since the forest?" he weakly smiled to her in embarrassment.

"But..." she started, a bit scared.

"What is it, Gwen?"

She walked close to him, looking around to make sure there were no guards. "She has _magic_!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Believe me, I know."

"For how long?"

"Since before she did."

Gwen stared at him in amazement. "And you still...?"

"How did _you_ find out about her?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"I saw her set fire to something in a box one day. At first I wasn't sure if she was still the same person, but then she tried to get me executed."

"Ah, yes. About that... It's up to me to get her to see that magic can be used as a force for good," he said with a small smile.

Gwen smiled back. "I hope you succeed. I wish to have her back."

Merlin nodded, and turned to go his own way.

"And, Merlin?" she called. He turned around. "Be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not too proud with the chapter. The characters feel OOC to me, and it didn't flow too well... But I've been sick for the past week, so this was all I managed to write when I started feeling better! Now, another advertisement! I tend to like MerlinGwen friendship and I always wished for Gwen to discover his magic. If you do too, read my one-shot, _What Friends Are Truly For_! Cheers, and review!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. *dodges tomatoes* I KNOW! I'M HORRIBLY LATE! I am truly sorry, but I was soooo busy over the past few days! I went out of town, my mom got what I got while I was gone, etc... When I finally had time to sit down to upload the chapter, I realized I haven't even started it! So I stayed up until 3 in the morning working on this. I know it's short, but I was tired, and this is better than nothing. Thank you to Mike3207, Rya Three Saber, lilmissblonde, and eddd12345 for taking the time to review. :)**

******Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, I would be amazingly happy, I have the biggest feeling that no one reads this (if you do, then tell me!), and no one said they read this...******

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen stood in the market looking through dresses and fabrics.<p>

"How does this one look?" Morgana asked Gwen, holding a dress up for her to see.

"Merlin would find you beautiful in any one of these."

"That's not what I meant! It's just for _general_ occasions!"

"But I bet you _still_ care about what he thinks," she pointed out.

Morgana tossed the dress aside, and collapsed onto a nearby chair, letting out a large sigh.

"I told you already Gwen, nothing is going on between us!"

"My sources tell me different," she smiled.

"And what exactly were these sources?"

"My eyes. I saw you two _kissing_. And by the looks of it, it wasn't you having a lack of air, which he breathed back into you."

"Fine," she threw her hands up. "You win!"

"Well I'm glad," Gwen smiled. "He makes you happy."

"I was happy before!"

"Sure you were," she said nonchalantly.

"It was just _one_ kiss!" Morgana protested.

"Sure it was," she said as nonchalantly as before, picking up a piece of fabric.

"Okay, _maybe_ it was the _third_..."

They smiled at each other, both secretly glad that they were getting along. They started walking back to her chambers.

"Oh!" Gwen started, reaching into her pocket. "I was meant to give this to you!"

She pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Morgana. She opened it slowly, with shaking hands.

"Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know. They kept their hood low, but they managed to tell me it was urgent that you got it."

She read it, then dropped it with a scream, setting the note on fire. Gwen quickly stomped the fire out, making sure no one else saw.

"What is it, Milady?"

She shook her head, obviously scared. "The note was enchanted. It set fire."

Gwen knew she was lying. She had seen Morgana's eyes turn amber. _She_ had started the fire. But it was understandable that she was trying to cover up her secret, so she nodded, comforting her mistress.

Silent tears flooded from her eyes, and she was shaking in fear.

"What did the note say?" Gwen asked curiously.

Then Morgana just lost it. She sobbed loudly, collapsing on the floor. Gwen hugged her, and hushed her gently.

"What is going on?" she heard Arthur's voice ask.

She looked up and saw both him and Merlin.

"She was delivered a note that set on fire to itself."

"I should take her to Gaius, to make sure it didn't burn her," Merlin stated a bit desperately.

"Yes, if course," Arthur said. And then he walked off a bit reluctantly.

"Now, what happened?" he asked.

"Someone gave me this note, saying it was urgent to give to Morgana. I wanted to read it to make sure it was safe, but something prevented me from it. And then I gave it to Morgana. When she read it, she went crazy! She screamed, and set it on fire," she explained.

"Something in that note must've terrified her..."

He took Morgana's hands and checked them. Then he lifted her up slowly, for her to just collapse back into his arms, still sobbing violently.

"It wa-was h-hor-horrible!" she managed to stutter between the sobs.

"Hush, it's going to be okay," he soothed her gently. "I'm going to take care of you."

She nodded in his arms and relaxed a bit. He lifted her up and the three walked towards the physician's wards.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one of my evil cliffhangers... MWAHAHA! Why yes, I am a strange girl. Please, please, PLEASE review! It's like crack to me! ;P Well, good day! Or good night... Friday shall await an update, so stay reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO DREADFULLY SORRY! I didn't want to skip the last update! I have a good reason I did, though! It was Friday and I was at the computer, about to type the AN, when my mom came in and started yelling at me for no reason (she tends to do that a lot). Then she told me I couldn't do ANYTHING until I finished my book (about 800 pages with 600 pages left). I took the book and decided I would read it supper fast and have a late update (which I love reading, I was just hoping that I could post this up first). THEN my dad comes and says that we're going on a weekend trip last minute, and then he said I couldn't bring my book because "it would ruin the experience of nature." He wouldn't even let me bring my stories so that I could write an extra long chapter to apologize! Yes, I have a strange family... And by the time I got home and finished my book, it was late on Sunday night. So here I am today, Monday morning. I don't think anyone could have a more worse weekend than mine (if you did, I'm very sorry. that must've been a horrible weekend)... Anywho, thank you to Dirl15, Mike3207, Rya Three Saber, eddd12345, and TraineeTeacher for reviewing!**

**************Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, I would be amazingly happy, I have the biggest feeling that no one reads this (if you do, then tell me!), no one said they read this, and Agravaine (LOL- the correction is Aggravating... so true!) would stop being so creepy...**************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>****Morgana was still in the corner of the room, shaking with fear. Merlin tried to comfort her, but every time he came close to her, she pushed him away desperately. It was as if it was he who she was frightened of. Gwen came as soon as she looked around the town for the person who had given her the note. Morgana welcomed her with open arms, still refusing his help.

"Who was the note from?" he finally asked.

She looked at him. "I... I don't know," she managed to stutter.

"What did it say?" he pushed on.

"It di-didn't say an-any-anything!"

"Then why are you so frightened?" Gwen asked.

"It sh-show me som-something."

"A vision? Or a dream?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she stutted with a sob.

"What did you see?"

Morgana just burst into tears, shaking uncontrolably. Merlin quickly acted, jumping towards her, embracing her and rubbing circles on her back. She started to relax. She looked up at him, then a flash of terror appeared in her eyes as she pushed him away, gasping for breath.

"Morgana?"

She continued to push him away, still gasping for breath.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked worriedly, seeing her mistress becoming paler and paler.

"Morgana! Calm down! You're having a vision!"

She continued to punch at him, with the look of betrayal in her eyes.

He let her go, hoping it would have her calm down. She continued to gasp for breath, staring at him.

"Merlin, do something! She can't breathe!"

"Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"Gwen, I need you to grab her and shake her!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

So Gwen went down to Morgana and shook her a bit. The color returned in her eyes and she relaxed.

"I... I th-thought..." she started.

He knelt down to her, putting a finger to her lips to hush her. "I know."

"Now let's try this again. What did you see?"

A tear slid down her face. "You," she whispered.

"I'm just gonna leave now," Gwen said quickly, going towards the door to let them talk in private. He nodded.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Y-you we-were g-"

"Stay strong."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. He smiled. She was now that scared girl who could see the future again.

"You were going to kill me," she said softly.

"The posion?"

"No, it was in the future."

He scrunched his face. "I would never hurt you, you know that!"

"But yet you did. With the posion. And I bet you used magic to push me down the stairs and made the rocks fall on me!"

He sighed. "It was to protect Camelot," he assured her.

"And maybe my vision was too! How do I know that you would Camelot over me?"

"Maybe we don't know then! But I wouldn't have had to harm you if you hadn't agreed to destroy Camelot!"

"I only care about destroying Uther! I really had no idea what was going on when everyone fell asleep! I just agreed to Morgause killing Uther and his ban against magic once in for all!"

"That makes you no better than her," he snarled.

"At least I'm not the one that that betrayed my friend," she spat.

"You betrayed me first, Morgana. The second you didn't tell me about Morgause."

"I was scared. I didn't know the true extent to my power."

"Which is exactly why I never told you. I wasn't supposed to give you hints that it could have possibly been magic!"

"But I needed th- wait..." she stopped. "What do you mean by 'I wasn't even supposed to tell you?' You're acting as if you're under orders!"

"I sort of was back then."

"Why did you betray their orders?"

He looked away, hesitating for a moment. He started fiddling with the curtains of her room.

"Merlin?" she walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, taking her hand in his. "Because I loved you. And I still do," he whispered.

Tears swelled up in Morgana's eyes, her mouth forming an O. She stared at him, speechless. He looked back into her eyes. He held onto her hand while pulling away. "Come on, I need to show you something."

They were in a clearing by Camelot, close by where she would sometimes meet Morgause. He had just recited an incantation that wasn't familiar to her when he pushed her a bit behind him, still holding her hand. Then she saw a big figure in the sky.

"Be cautious. He doesn't like you."

"Oh?"

The dragon had landed. "What do you require now, young warl- WHAT IS THAT _WITCH_DOING HERE?"

"I wanted you to meet her. To show that she is _not_a witch, like you say!"

Kilgharrah hurled a giant breath of fire before he could finish. Being a quick reactor, he put a shield over them until the dragon was done.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"As good as can be," she assured him.

"Now you're going to spend the remainder of this hour not hating each other."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Please, just hear me out."

The dragon sighed. "Very well, young warlock. But I hope you have heeded my words."

"This is a wise dragon..." Morgana whispered to him. It was obvious that the dragon had heard because he had straightened his body higher and made hints of a smile.

"She is _not_a witch. She is only a young woman scared about her gifts and wishes to be able to be in peace."

"I can understand that. But she is destined to be much more!"

"Never mind that! Were talking present now! As you know, I have been facing a difficulty with my magic."

The dragon nodded as Merlin paused.

"Now someone has sent a note to Morgana showing her death!"

The dragon looked at him in intrest. "Yes, I have forseen the witch's death many times."

"But do you have an idea of who might have sent it?"

"Yes, I do. But I do not _assume_, I _know__._"

"Then who sent it?"

"You did."

"What?" Merlin cried

"Did you not hear me correctly? I said you sent that note!"

"You are wrong! I never sent that!"

"How could you be so sure, warlock?"

"I would think that I would know what I'm doing in this world!"

"I have told you the answer to your question, now I must speak to you alone."

Morgana, who had been standing there watching them, gave a tight grip to Merlin's hand, then let go. She walked away slowly. After a moment, the dragon spoke.

"Were you in any way- how should I put this- intimate during the time your magic failed?"

"Uh..."

"I take it you were with the witch?"

"It never got too far, not until _after_the forest incident anyways..." he protested.

The dragon scowled at him, obviously disgusted. "Then that's why your magic didn't work. The same would have happened to the witch if she ever learned how to _control_it!"

"Stop calling her that! I really _do_ care for her!"

"Very well, young warlock. My work here is done."

"How were we just talking to a _dragon_?" Morgana asked frantically. "They're supposed to be _extinct_!"

"Well, I saved Kilgharrah!" Merlin replied.

"And now he is in your debt?"

"You could say that..."

"There's something you're not telling me!"

"Maybe, but maybe not!"

She got closer to him, her lips almost grazing his. "Tell me," she whispered seductively.

He looked down at her lips, breathing heavily. "How do I know if I could trust you?"

"Just follow your beliefs," she said, putting her hands on his chest.

"And so I shall," he whispered, moving that extra centimeter to connect their lips.

Fire and passion blazed through them. They each wrapped each other closer, until they were completely flush in all places.

Then he pushed her away.

"This shouldn't be happening," he told her, breathing heavily from arousal.

"What shouldn't be happening?"

"Us!" he stated as if it was obvious. "We're still enemies!"

"Is this what the dragon talked to you about?"

"No!"

"One minute you're saying that you love me and the next you're saying that we're enemies and we shouldn't be together?" she yelled angrily.

He looked at her with eyes full of regret.

"I see how it is," she nodded, with a single tear dropping from her cheek, then another, and another. She pushed past him and walked the entire way back to Camelot, hearing the calls of her name grow fainter and fainter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, poor Merlin and Morgana... They can't get along 100% because of their... differences. And to think most of this started with lust (and still is kinda lust for Morgana)! More to come! And I will try not to be late on Friday, or on Wednesday for <em>Dark Desires<em>!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Sorry I'm late! But the thing is that my internet has been out since Monday night! I now hate remodeling... :/ I know, I was still on fanfiction, but that was from my phone! I wish I could update and reply to reviews on my phone! Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I'll be doing that pronto! Thank you Mike3207, Rya3SaberVltar (you changed your name!), Duchess Emma, and technically eddd12345 (don't know if it counts by PM, but whatever!) Now please enjoy this chapter!**

****************Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, I would be amazingly happy, I have the biggest feeling that no one reads this (if you do, then tell me!), no one said they read this, Agravaine (LOL- the correction is Aggravating... so true!) would stop being so creepy, and Mordred would be in every episode xD...****************

* * *

><p>Morgana slammed the door harshly behind her, wiping tears from her eyes. She was done with Merlin. He just kept causing her too much pain. She slid down the door, landing on the floor with a plop. She hugged her knees tightly and buried her face. She took deep breaths between sobs.<p>

There was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" she cried.

"Morgana?" Arthur called from the other side. "Are you alright?"

She quickly wiped her tears, standing up. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with that note..."

"It was just a scare," she said quickly. "No harm was taken place."

"Very well, but may I come in?"

She sighed, opening the door. She saw Merlin not too far behind Arthur, and slammed the door again.

"Morgana! What is going on?" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Go away!"

"Are you _sure _you're alright?"

"Just _go_!" she screamed.

"No!" both the men yelled.

She opened the door quickly and grabbed Arthur. Pulling him in, she closed the door before Merlin could follow.

"What is going on, Morgana?"

"Nothing!"

"Is there something going on between you and Merlin?" he cried.

Her eyes widened. "No! Of course not!"

Her eyed her. "Fine. But tell me?"

"That note frightened me! Happy?"

"I got more information then I expected..." he winked.

She groaned and collasped onto her bed after a long, depressing day.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana laid in the river, half her body submerged in water, the other in flames. She screamed in agony as she continued to drench herself in the water that refused to put the fires out. Then a familiar face walked by her.<em>

_"Help me, my love! I cannot bear this pain much longer!" she cried. "I know my sins! I feel the pain of them all! Please release this curse!"_

_"You must suffer as I had suffered first. To feel how it feels to have all your loved ones die before you. But you have no one left. You have left me no choice."_

_"Please!" she screamed. "I'll do anything! Just release this suffering and I shall be your mistress!"_

_"It's too late to stop your suffering. You have brought these horrors by your own doing, no one else's."_

_She continued to scream in the water. But nothing helped. The fire grew through her, piercing her very soul. Then the fire had completely consumed her. She fell, sunk to the bottom of the lake, and knew no more._

_Merlin had done this. He had killed her._

She woke up screaming. She called for Gwen, to remember she wasn't there. She laid back down, recalling the dream.

The vision from the note.

Tears fell down onto the pillow. She tried to relax herself, but dreaming about your horrible death is not an easy situation.

Then she felt a soft hand caress her hair.

She jumped as soon as she felt the hand touch her.

"Shhh..." the voice whispered soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine."

The person hugged her tightly as the tears continued to fall. She could not see who it was through the dark and the blur, but she could only assume.

"Don't go," she whispered desperately.

Merlin stroked her hair delicately as she slept. His eys were drooping, but he determined himself to stay awake. It was the least he could do after what he said it the forest. In his hand, he held a red rose to give to her. If only either of them knew how important and powerful that simple flower was. He kissed her forehead as she awoke with a sleepy sigh.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled as she blinked at him. Her expression was unreadable. There was happiness, confusion, regret, lust, anger, and maybe even a hint of forgiveness all mixed in her eyes.

Then she smiled.

All the previous emotions still stayed there, but it was clear which one was strongest.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he started. "I was not b-"

She gave him a chaste kiss. "I forgive you," she whispered with a seductive smile. He smiled back at her. Rolling her over, he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. He pulled back a little.

"I'm still sorry, and I wanted to give you _this_ as an apology," he continued, holding out the flower as he said _this._

She smiled as she took it from his grasp.

"I enchanted it to never die."

"_Never_?" she questioned. "But _all _magic has limits!"

"Well... It will die the day one stops loving the other. So that's proof that you love me even though you never said it!" he teased.

She threw her arms around him. "And I don't think I will ever stop."

They kissed once more before Merlin left to attend his chores for Arthur. It still puzzled her that she had forgiven him so fast. She expected to take a while to, or never to forgive him at all! But he was there for her, just like before. And for some reason she just couldn't stop coming for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions! Please, please, please review! Once again my number in reviews is going down! :'O So review to make me happy!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I'm on time this time! :D Well, sorry for the short chapter. I _do_** **have a life, you know! I wish I didn't, but I do! If I had it my way, I would spend all the minutes of a day writing and reading. :) Anywho... Thank you to Mike3207, Rya3SaberVltar, eddd12345, Illuminatus666, Meri Ley, and all you who have either followed this story or favorited it. :)**

****************Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did- then this story would be happening, I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer, it would be more for teens then kids, Merlin and Morgana would have A LOT more sexual tension, Uther wouldn't be dead because I love Anthony Head (Giles, anyone?), Gwaine would have a lot more scenes, the things that could've happened between Merlin/Morgana in 4x06 (smiles evilly), Morgana would've learned about Merlin's magic long ago, there would be more badass girls (that stay in every episode) in _MERLIN_, there would be more hilarious Merthur moments ;), Gwen would've figured out Merlin's magic in Lamia, the episodes would never stop coming, I would be amazingly happy, I have the biggest feeling that no one reads this (if you do, then tell me!), no one said they read this, Agravaine (LOL- the correction is Aggravating... so true!) would stop being so creepy, Mordred would be in every episode xD, and I'm running out of things to put...****************

* * *

><p>Morgana was sure to put the rose someplace safe where she could still admire it. She smiled as she held it, feeling its power.<p>

She then saw a note on her windowsill.

She was terrified. She wanted to see what it held, but she didn't want it to be like the last one. She shivered at the thought of it. She walked over to it and picked it up with shaking hands.

Then, she opened it.

She sighed in relief to see the delicate handwriting was Morgause's.

_Meet __me __tonight __at __dusk__. __Same__ place__ last __time__. __Bring__ the__ plans__._

_'__Damn__!' _she thought._ '__I__ never__ got__ the__ plans__!'_

She hurried towards the mapping rooms to quickly retrieve the maps. She was sure to quickly stop by Gaius's, being sure no one was there, to grab some of her sleeping drought.

_'__Let__ them__ get__ past __this__,' _she thought evilly as she poured the potion into a bottle of whiskey.

"Ah, guards!" Morgana called with a song in her voice. "I have came bearing gifts for your hard work!"

The guards looked at her, eying the bottle of whiskey. "Aye! We ain't to be drinking on the job!" one of them yelled as the others drooled over it.

"Suite yourself!" she called, waving the deadly bottle. "But I'll leave it right here for when you want it! But I'm sure Uther wouldn't mind if I told him it was me."

And then she left, being sure to leave the bottle in front of their noses. Sure enough, a few minutes later, they were all knocked out cold.

Morgana quickly slipped into the shadows of the mapping room. She knew it was risky to go during the day, but she was determined to go to Morgause on time for once.

She managed to easily find what she was looking for, and with a spell her dear sister had taught her, she copied it. She was in and out of that room within ten minutes.

A figure pressed her against the wall, making their bodies flush.

"Do we really need to go over this again?" she sighed, annoyed; but she felt very aroused at their position. She placed her hands on his chest affectionately, leaning her face a bit closer to him. "Pressing woman into a wall continuously is very rude."

"Maybe it is, but I won't move until I know your intentions," he whispered.

"And why would you want to know that?" she whispered back to him.

"How long do you reckon until the guards wake up?" he asked.

"Maybe an hour or so," she told him. "Wh-"

He crashed his lips onto hers the second she said 'an hour or so.' She kissed back with as much ferocity and passion.

He grabbed the map from her hands and pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey!" she moaned.

"Now will you answer my question?" he asked playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>The usual: short chapter, strange cliffhanger, and now the begging of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! They really make my crappy realistic day!<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! ****It's me with a new chapter! A little short again, but I've been busy and this was about the best I could do with the time I had. This story is becoming A LOT longer than I had originally planned, but I keep getting side-tracked! But if everything goes as planned for the rest, it should be at the most of 10 more chapters! Which means it'll end up with about 30 chapters in all! As for Dark Desires, I think I started that a bit too fast because now I have no idea where it's gonna go! I have ideas, but not big plots to make it interesting... And soon I'm going to New York, so I'm gonna have to skip a few updates. :/ Thank you** **lilmissblonde, Blazen, La La Looney, ****Mike3207, and Illuminatus666 for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Morgana stood there, inches away from Merlin, a bit turned on. Merlin had just used his charms to get what <em>he<em>wanted! She wanted to kiss him again and forget everything in the world, but his look said no.

"Once more- What are your intentions?" he asked, pressing her closer to the wall. One her was on the wall by her head, the other caressing her waist.

"What, no more kiss?" she pouted, keeping her hands on his chest.

He tilted his head with a small smile. "Not until you answer."

She pursed her lips, leaning a bit closer. She straddled his lap the best she could, making their eyes cloud with lust. He moved both his hands to her waist to lift her up so that she could continue to wrap around him. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, beckoning him closer. Soon enough, their lips were once again connected, tongues battling for control. Morgana's back was still pressed to the wall, helping their cause to be as close as possible.

She then noticed the sky was getting dark.

She pulled away apologetically and took the map from his hand. He was panting too bewideredly to notice it was leaving. She left with a sorry look while his mind continued to whirl in more confusion.

Morgause sat waiting for her in their usual spot.

"Sister!" Morgause cried happily, but Morgana could sense a bit of disappointment. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same," she said in monotone, still wondering about the disappointed tone. "I got the maps."

She grabbed the map and studied it. "Excellent! With this, we're bound to win!"

She nodded, her mind still on Merlin.

"What is wrong, Sister?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled fakely.

"If it is about the boy, why care if he is to kill you soon?"

Morgana gaped. "You know of that note?"

She widened her eyes. "No!"

"You're lying! You sent it!"

"You had to learn the truth before it was too late!"

"How could you?"

"I was trying to _protect_ you! But it seems that I have failed. You still place your trust on this serving boy," Morgause shook her head.

"He is more noble than you'll ever be," she whispered threateningly with rivers of tears flowing from her eyes.

She rode back to Camelot quickly.

_'__How__ could__ she__ do__ this__ to__ me__?' _she cried to herself.

You could say Morgause's betrayal hurt her the most. She was the person she truly trusted the most.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but review? Please? Reviews make me more inclined to write! The more reviews, the longer the chapters! :D<br>**


	20. Author's Note

**Hi! I have _a lot_ of explaining to do, don't I? First of all, I would like to say how _sorry _I am for not updating in _forever_! Well, it started with the fact that I went to New York, and I had a great time. But I came home to find out that my parents unplugged all of the computers and hooked it up in the garage. Except mine. They left it unplugged and said that, "There wasn't enough room in the garage so you will have to wait until the remodel is done!" :/ So I waited. And waited. I tried to get on my mom's computer but she wouldn't let me. And then I finally got my computer hooked up! :D But then exams came... And now that everything is out of the way, I'll be sure to upload everything I've written so far (spacing it out of course)! =) I really wish I can put a chapter up today, but I have to go to school now. :( I'll be sure to update the story _very soon _though!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story so far!**

**Love,  
>SunnySmile13<br>**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! A new chapter; just as I promised! Hopefully you will like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at the ceiling, laying on the bed. He knew he should have tried to stop Morgana from whatever she was planning to do, but they've had enough arguments recently. He seen her cry too many times in the past few day- he didn't need her to have a reason to shed more tears.<p>

Now he thought about the times they kissed. It was bliss for him, feeling those lush lips pressed against his rough ones. He longed for those lips to never leave, nor her hair, nor her hands, and nor her entirely. To wrap his hands around her waist and feeling her shiver of anticipation would be almost enough for him.

But not quite.

He closed his eyes and placed himself back earlier in the day. He kissed her to gain information, but Morgana had caught on too quickly and became good at the game. But it wasn't like he minded.

A soft clink at the door rattled him from his thoughts. He looked up into a pair of wet eyes staring sadly at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning around to leave, "I didn't mean to wake you." A tear fell down her face.

"I don't mind," he told her. "Come here."

He opened his arms and she ran and fell into them. She wept as he held her in a tight embrace.

"What happened?" he asked her, placing a soft kiss in her hair.

She took a deep breath. "It's n-nothing you should w-worry about."

"If it hurt you, then it _is_something I should worry about!"

She looked into his eyes, and then started to get up. "I should have never came to you."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "But you did. And that's all that matters," he whispered into her ear.

"I suppose so," she sighed, lulling her head back against his shoulder.

He tightened his hold around her and delicately kissed her neck. She pressed her head harder against his shoulder and moaned, quickly becoming aroused. He continued to kissed along her neck, all he way from the lobe of her ear to her shoulder. She moaned and gasped and made noises that had Merlin go crazy with lust. But after a minute of this, he reluctantly ceased to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Morgana questioned, practically begging for more.

"I want to know what happened," he replied, giving another small squeeze to her waist.

She sighed, then wiggled around a little bit. If she was trying to arouse him, it was working. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her like there was no tomorrow- and other things. But he couldn't let her win. So he stayed as still as possible.

Morgana sighed once more before she gave in. "Morgause betrayed me."

Anger boiled up inside him. He _trusted_ Morgause to take care of Morgana. Now he just wanted to hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

She turned slightly to face him, then escaped his grasp and straddled him. "Well there's no worries- I still have you," she whispered seductively, pushing him to his back.

"You sure do," he smiled.

She pushed her hair out of her face, then leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and simple, and it was driving him _mad_. He wanted nothing more than to passionately kiss her and pleasure her, but it was obvious that she wanted to be in charge. So he went along with it. Her hands roamed around his clothed chest. He started to have his hands roam, but she just slapped it away. She sat up for a second for air and then returned to delicately kissing him. He tried moving his hands again, to once again be slapped away. His eyebrows raised in confusion, but he didn't question it.

Then Morgana started to deepen the kiss. She grabbed Merlin's hands and moved them around to show that he could now roam her body. He happily obliged. He ran his hands up and down her sides. He sneakily moved his hands towards the back of her dress to start undoing the lace of it. Once again he was greeted by a slap of her hand. Then he grabbed her waist and flipped her over roughly. First she gave an unhappy groan, which then became a lustful moan as he attacked her neck. He nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned in pleasure. He kissed along the nape of her neck, across her jawline, and then recaptured her lips. She giggled softly.

And with one last soft kiss, her rolled off of her.

"It's getting late," he told her before she had the chance to start pouting or beg for more.

To his surprise, she nodded in agreement. "But can I stay with you?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. After a second, he spoke. "Of course you can."

She smiled and then cuddled next to him, using his chest as a pillow.

After a while in silence, she said three words that made a tears come to his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered so quietly that you could barely hear her.

He smiled down at her, wrapping an arm protectively around her. "I love you, too," he said, "More than you could imagine."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of fluff! I had to keep reminding myself that this was a T-rated story while writing this... :P I'm considering making it M- thoughts? Well, next update will be soon! Monday at latest! Please review and tell me what you think!<br>**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello again! :) It's good to be back! It seems that most of you wish for an M-rated story, so here we go! Oh, and thank you to saroura92, Hannah, tara2217, FireyIce107, eddd12345, Mike3207, Rya3SaberVltar, Gabbyluv23, and lilmissblonde for reviewing the last chapter! :D ONLY 3 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I REACH _100_! :O So close! Ok, so now on with the story. **

**WARNING: If you don't like smut, skip to... Ummm... Skip to "Merlin came back up and kissed her." at the _very _end. Maybe it would be better if you completely skip this chapter... 0_0  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke to the sweet, flowery smell of Morgana. He slightly opened his eyes and realised his chest was pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his head nuzzled in her hair. He gently moved the hair aside and softly kiss her neck. He heard make a quiet moan and felt her press against him. He made his gentle kisses more rough and then trailed it down her neck. When he reached the joint between the neck and the shoulder, he slightly shifted her dress down to reveal her pale shoulder- which he continued his trail of kisses. Morgana gasped and moaned while pressing even further into him, grinding her hip against his. Caressing her stomach with his hands, he groaned in pleasure. When he reached the end of her shoulder, he backtracked. He moved his hands to her thighs and started to pull up the fabric until it reached her knees. He moved his hands to her knees and caressed upwards, just like the last time. She continued her moans and gasps.<p>

He had never felt so aroused before. Sure, he was half asleep, but it was _so _tempting for him to flip her over and just do her right then and there. To caress her breasts, to kiss every part of her body that he could reach, to pleasure her. To make them as one. And the way she was moaning and pressing against him, he was sure she was secretly begging for him to do it.

But if anyone were to discover them...

Arthur was too close to finding out last time. Who knows how he would have reacted if he stormed in before knocking! They were making so much noise that they probably wouldn't have noticed if he walked in.

Like now.

He completely let go of Morgana and rolled to the side. Anyone could hear them, with her moans and his groans. He could feel her wriggling in disappointment and arousal.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him, turning to her other side to face towards him.

He stayed silent, then looked at her. "If anyone were to find out-"

"Then damn the consequences!" she finished for him.

He sighed. "Easy for you to say. You wouldn't _have _any consequences."

"Yes, I would!" she protested.

"Like what?"

"I wouldn't have you to pleasure me," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

She smirked more. "You know," she started seductively, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers, "I had someone start caressing me close to a certain place a minute ago, but he stopped before he could reach it."

He smirked. "And do you wish for this problem to be solved?" he replied seductively.

"If the man is up for it," she slightly raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever My Lady wants," he smirked, rolling on top of her.

He continued his caress on her thigh. He stared into her mesmerizing, lust-filled emerald eyes as her dress went up higher.

"Is this what My Lady wanted?" he whispered to her, "Or does she wish for... _a __little __more_?"

She looked back into his cobalt eyes. "Could the Lady ask the man to be less of a tease and more of an appeaser?" she asked seductively.

"Of course, Milady," he smirked.

And he gave what she wanted. Caressing the place she wanted most, they both gasped (he gasped at the fact of how wet she was). Her eyes rolled back as she moaned in pleasure and her hands curled into half-fists while she rubbed into his hand. She started to tug at his shirt and neckerchief hopelessly.

"Please," she begged, "Merlin, please!"

He kissed her passionately. He then realised this was the farthest they've ever gone, the closest they have ever been to being as one. He traced his lips down lower. With his free hand he starts to pull down the top part of her dress.

There was no one to interrupt them this time. But her dress was tight at the chest. He gave up at trying to expose her breasts and just used his free hand to caress it instead. As soon as he touched her breast she gasped and pressed her body against him, making him groan at the touch of her against him. He cupped one and caressed it, then moved to the other one.

Soon she just couldn't take it. She tugged his shirt over his head and untied his neckerchief. She flipped them over, straddling him, and they stayed still for a minute, panting. She was burning up all over. She looked into his eyes and he looked back. They just continued to stare at each other, gaping for breath, as if they _just _realised that they were mortal enemies. But that _was _their thoughts. The way that they were going- it was more lust than love- but neither of them cared about that during that moment. In union, they crashed their lips together as if they were making up for years of lust. Morgana's hands roamed his chest as Merlin's hands waited patiently at her waist, waiting for the right moment to strike the vulnerable girl. He thrust up against her roughly. It pleasured her so much, she threw her head back and they flipped over again. He attacked her neck once more, while continuing to thrust against her, even though there were still the boundaries of their clothes. They were desperate.

Morgana wanted no boundaries. She madly attempted to unbuckle his breeches while he tried to unlace her dress. They were so clouded with lust that they kept failing at undoing what was in the way of they wanted so badly. Their tongues battled for dominance, their hands tried to undress or caress the other, and they moaned as quietly as they possibly could so they didn't get caught.

_Much _easier said than done.

Merlin pulled away from the kiss and then he started to move down her. He past her breasts (which unfortunately for him, he still hadn't managed to pull the dress free there), but he clamped down on one through the fabric. She managed to keep her scream of pleasure to a muffle as he continued to suck on it as he caressed it. Moving on, he went all the way down to her thighs. As he passed her mound, she widened her legs hopefully and groaned in disappointment when he just passed it. But she became hopeful again when he stopped at her knee and started to kiss and caress upwards at a steady pace. She was dying in anticipation now. She thought that they would have been done by now, but due to the fact that they were failing miserably at undressing each other, they had to postpone the next part for a bit. He was now so close to where she wanted his mouth to be.

A call of her name brought them out of their lusty moods. Merlin looked angry while Morgana mentally cursed whoever was interrupting them.

They were _so _close.

Merlin came back up and kissed her. Then Gwen walked in. She gasped in embarrassment and ran back out the door.

"I'm sorry! I should have knocked before I came in!" she apologized.

"That's for sure," Merlin muttered under his breath, still on top of Morgana. He rolled off her.

Morgana giggled and adjusted her dress to be suitable. "It's alright, Gwen! Come on in!"

Gwen slowly walked in blushing furiously. She looked at Merlin's shirtless form and blushed even more. He got up at reached for his shirt to put it on. It was obvious that Gwen knew what they were doing. It was kinda hard to assume anything else when a man was on top of a woman without a shirt, and the lady's dress was all ruffled up.

Gwen continued to apologize, which they forgave and asked her why she was there.

"I couldn't find you," she replied. "I wanted to check everywhere before going to Uther. I figured you would be with Merlin, but I did not imagine that-" she went back to blushing furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel naughty for writing this! :) I hope I did okay on the smut, as I've never had the "experience" before. Heck, I haven't even kissed a guy! :P I just read viciously enough to write it! Well, please review to say how I did! :D I shall be back soon!<br>**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here is a new chapter! This is definitely the shortest chapter _ever_! :P Short, but humorous! Well, that's for you to decide... Thank you Rya3SaberVltar, Mike3207, eddd12345, saroura92, tara2217, Harleymotor, Aradia la fata, Merlinfanatic77 (x4), and FireyIce107 for reviewing! :D**

**Now, for you _Dark Desires_ fans: I _do _plan on updating soon! I had the 2nd chapter typed out for the past 3 or 4 months (but it's a bit crappy), so I'll fix it up and upload it! :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( But I technically own the Good!Morgana! :P Or maybe I don't... :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you something and you're going to take me seriously."<p>

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Morgana as he laid on the bed. She turned around from her standing position to face him.

"Ask me anything," he replied.

"You're going to teach me magic."

He chuckled at her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, clearly mad. "I told you to take me seriously!"

He laughed a bit more, but more softly.

"I'm just laughing at your arrogation!" he said, continuing to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"My love, that was not a question," he pointed out.

"Yes it was!"

"That was more of a demand!"

"No. It. WASN'T!" she protested.

He continued to laugh at her frustration. "A simple 'Will you please teach me magic?' would do the trick!" he chuckled, "I wouldn't even mind if you left out the _please_!"

She crossed her arms and gave him the most evil look she could create. She sighed and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Will you _please_ teach me magic?" she asked in an angelic voice.

His eyes widened. "You must really want this. You said _please_!"

"This isn't the first time I've said _please_, _Mer_lin."

He smiled. "You're worse than Arthur..."

"If you _ever_compare me to Arthur again, I will personally flay you alive."

"Lovely," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," she warned.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"You never answered my question," she continued.

"Do you really think I'm going to say no?"

"Why do you think I stated it rather than ask?"

He laughed some more. He took a gasp of breath from laughing so hard.

"Don't do thay!" she snapped.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Gasp for breath."

He was about to ask why, but then he remembered. She gasped for breath when he poisoned her. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

He sat up and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her towards him. "I really didn't want to, but Morgause left me no choice," he told her, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"I understand," she nodded, "I rather not talk about it though."

"Of course."

"Magic?"

"What?"

"The magic lessons."

"Oh! What about them?"

"When will we start?" she asked.

"Right now if you want," he smiled.

"What about Arthur?"

"He can wait."

"_MERLIN_!" Arthur's voice echoed through the castle.

"Or maybe not..." he sighed, letting her go and getting up.

She giggled.

He brought her hand to his lips. "Farewell, My Lady."

"_MERLIN_!"

"Hurry up, your Prince is waiting," she giggled.

"Shut up."

And with one last kiss to her hand, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it short but humorous as I said? :D Go on and tell me by clicking that little blue button and typing something up! :D See what I did there? ;P Just because I got 100 reviews doesn't mean I want them to stop! <strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Note to my readers, please take the time to read this, especially if you want to continue reading my stories. The story is right under the petition if you don't care about it. The reason I'm posting this petition is because I'm an a huge anti-censorship supporter and that is basically what FF is doing by deleting/destroying/removing certain stories. If a reader doesn't like things that are rated 'M' or stories that are considered 'MA' then they don't have to read it. There is ABSOLUTELY no point in bashing those stories, when they can just not read it and let the people who actually ENJOY reading them to do so. I also would HATE if my story got deleted...  
><strong>

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**1) ****Psudocode_Samurai**

**2) ****Rocketman1728**

**3) ****dracohalo117**

**4) ****VFSNAKE**

**5) ****Agato the Venom Host**

**6) ****Jay Frost**

**7) ****SamCrow**

**8) ****Blood Brandy**

**9) ****Dusk666**

**10) ****Hisea Ori**

**11) ****The Dark Graven**

**12)****BlackRevenant**

**13)****Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**14)****Sakusha Saelbu**

**15)****Horocrux**

**16)****socras01**

**17) ****Kumo no Makoto**

**18)****Biskoff**

**19)****Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**20)****NightInk**

**21)****Lazruth**

**22)****ragnrock kyuubi**

**23) ****SpiritWriterXXX**

**24) ****Ace6151**

**25)****FleeingReality**

**26)****Harufu**

**27)****Exiled crow**

**28)****Slifer1988**

**29)****Dee Laynter**

**30)****Angeldoctor**

**31)****Final Black Getsuga**

**32) ****ZamielRaizunto**

**33)****Fenris187**

**34)****blood enraged**

**35)****arashiXnoXkami**

**36)****Masane Amaha's King**

**37)****Blueexorist**

**38)****Nero Angelo Sparda**

**39)****Sharkteeth**

**40)****DAPC**

**41)****Kyuubi16**

**42)****bunji the wolf**

**43)****EternalKnight219**

**44)****Wolvenstrom**

**45)****donalgraeme**

**46) ****Rin O' Gen**

**47)****Fuyutaro son**

**48)****Kikyohater220**

**49)****chaos-bardock**

**50)****Leafy8765**

**51)****Philip Ontakos**

**52)****tamys**

**53)****kenegi**

**54) ****angelbeets**

**55) ****juia**

**56) ****DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**57) ****Rin O' Gen**

**58) ****Blood Shifter2**

**59) ****Plague's Vengeance**

**60)****Eva Sirico**

**61) ****Bri P**

**62) ****SeverusSnape18**

**63) ****The Thunder Alchemist**

**64) ****coolblast**

**65) Allycat817**

**66) Unlawfultears**

**66) Kyubii Chan**

**67) bookworm267**

**68) Mai Ascot**

**69) Lizzy0308**

**70) poptropican **

**71) the one with a divine smile**

**72) Ivanoma**

**73) Sun-MoonGoddess**

**74) SunnySmile13**

**75) Dawn Ruthless  
><strong>

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now time for the story! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been busy with school! But guess what? IT'S SUMMER! :D So expect more updates! Or not... That depends on my parents... Well, here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Merlin had been doing Arthur's bidding all day. <em>Do <em>_this __Merlin__, __do __that __Merlin__!_ He was exhausted by the time he was able to get back to the comforts of his bed. He wished to see Morgana, but it was getting dark and the guards would be suspicious. Unless...

He smiled and got up. "Gaius, where is Morgana's sleeping drought?"

Gaius lifted his head and looked at Merlin as he stepped out of his room.

"I wasn't aware that Morgana needed it anymore," the old man replied questioningly.

"She informed me earlier that she was having nightmares. I figured it might be nice if I gave her the sleeping drought."

"Since when have you been so keen to be nice to the Lady Morgana?"

"I- Wh- N?" Merlin started to stutter. "Sh- I'm n- ugh..." he paused. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, waiting fir the answer. "Just- Where is the potion?"

"I usually brew it fresh, but I have a few spares under the cupboard over in the corner."

The warlock muttered a thanks as he grabbed it. He then ran out the door with a small smile. As he headed towards Morgana's chambers, a few guards stopped him. He just showed them the potion bottle and he would be on his way again.

Finally, he reached her room. With three taps to the door, it was opened.

Morgana appeared on the other side of the door. Looking up at him, she smiled and pulled him in the room.

He closed the door as he covered her lips with his. She responded just as lovingly, snaking her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other held the drought. She pulled away slowly, still smiling.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back. "What's that you brought?"

He released the hug and lifted up the potion. "It's just a sleeping drought. I used it to get here."

"You drugged the guards?"

"No! I just pretended that I was just bringing you a sleeping drought as usual."

"Oh."

"Why the disappointment?" he asked her.

"I just thought you were being the bad guy for once," she said seductively, "But it seems I was mistaken."

"I _am_ the bad guy," he whispered in her ear, "since the good guy isn't allowed to do _this_."

He dipped her down and kissed her roughly. She only happily obliged. He slid his tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance. It wasn't much of a fight, as Morgana let him win. He lifted her up from the dip and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms next to head as he trailed kisses throughout her face, never leaving too far from her lips. He pulled away.

"Would a good guy do _that_?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" She raised her eyebrows. "But a good guy wouldn't do _this_."

She pushed herself against him, still not able to move her arms. She kissed him even more roughly, if that was possible, and nipped on his lower lip.

He muttered something that sounded like, "You're wrong."

He let go of her arms and moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed along her neck.

"Why must we be so full of this lust?" he asked her as he continued to kiss her.

"Maybe if we had our desires fulfilled," she moaned, "we could be free of it."

He pulled away as if she was on fire. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"So many things could go wrong!"

"Of course there are risks, but you didn't seem to care earlier!" she yelled at him.

"Because I was clouded with lust! But now I have my brain and heart controlling me, not my body."

"Sounds like something out of a poem," she muttered.

"Look, Morgana, I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Then tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

Merlin sighed. "Alright," he said simply. Morgana gave him a look for him to continue. "Our magic is affected whenever we...uh...become intimate in any way."

"So in the forest...?"

He nodded.

"But we've gone further than that, and _those _actions aren't affected!"

He stood silent for a second. "I'm assuming that our bodies started to become accustomed to the sensation," he said quietly.

"Then why don't we try that theory out?" she whispered, running to him and kissing him full on the mouth. He kissed back passionately, slightly pulling away. It was Morgana who pulled away first. "I love you, Merlin, and I don't want to lose you."

He smiled roguishly. "Don't worry, you'll _never _lose me!"

She smiled brightly. Suddenly, she poked him hard in the stomach, stunning him. "Now, about those magic lessons..." She smiled, turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you lovely readers help with the petition! Thank you to Aradia la fata, FireyIce107, Rya3SaberVltar, Gabbyluv23, saroura92, Mike3207, and tara2217 for reviewing! Hopefully you all do once again! :D<br>**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello fellow readers! It is me again, with a new chapter! I actually like this chapter, it has a bit of Gwen/Morgana friendship. :) Thank you Kathryn-of-Lorien, Aradia la fata, Rya3SaberVltar, FireyIce107, TJTMaria, Dawn Ruthless, Meri Ley, designtechdk, and Mike3207 for reviewing! I'm very sorry I never got to reply; who knew summer could get so busy? Well, I hope you all know I love and thank you all! Now, without further ado, I present you... CHAPTER 24!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into Morgana's room practically glowing. She was so happy that her and Morgana were the best of friends again. It felt <em>good <em>to not worry that she was ging to plan an evil scheme to get her killed. Gwen smiled as she opened the curtains widely, remembering their talk the day before.

_"So, Morgana," Gwen started casually, putting a little smirk on, "how are you and Merlin?"_

_Morgana nearly choked on the water she was sipping on. "Erm..."_

_Gwen smiled again. "I'm assuming that things are going well," she winked._

_"No! Wait. Yes! Or... no..? I mean, things are going excellent, but it's not like we're intimate or anything!" she rushed._

_"Whatever you say, Milady!" Gwen turned, still smiling. It was a good sign that they were back to talking like old friends._

The bright sunlight brought Gwen back to reality.

"Time to get out of bed, Milady! You have a list of things to do; including lunch with Uther, helping th-"

Gwen paused. She hadn't sensed any movement from the bed yet.

_'Well that's peculiar,'_ Gwen thought. _'She's usually already up!"_

"Morgana," she said gently, but loudly.

Still no movement.

She went on the bed to Morgana's side, shaking her slightly. "Morgana," she called a bit more desperately.

Morgana's eyes fluttered open sleepily. "What?" she mumbled.

Gwen smiled. "You need to wake up."

Morgana groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

She groaned again and sat up. She stretched her arms with a yawn. "It feels so good to sleep so soundly."

"Why _did _you sleep so well? It's been so long since you had a dreamless night!'

"It must have been the sleeping drought," she shugged.

"Or maybe the person that usually brings it to you..?"

"Gwen!" she exclaimed, slapping her pillow at her friend. Morgana blushed like crazy and Gwen just laughed at the princess's embarrassment. "We went over this!"

Gwen stood up, her face more stern. "Yes, of course Milady," she nodded while smoothing her dress. "Now _I _have things you must attend to, as do _you_."

Morgana looked at her maid in horror, causing Gwen to chuckle.

"I'm serious!" she said, still giggling.

Morgana rolled her eyes playfully. "If course you are."

"Well, why don't you try to wake yourself up as I get you breakfast. What is it you would like this morning?"

Morgana smiled at her old friend as she listed off the answer to her question.

* * *

><p>Morgana was nearly skipping around by the end of the day. Everything was just <em>perfect<em>. There was Gwen; Merlin;magic lessons, taught by Merlin; no more Morgause, because she didn't trust Merlin; no more nightmares, because Merlin made them go away; and did she mention Merlin? As if on que, she bumped into the miraculous Merlin.

"Well you look positively glowing," he said, looking at her.

"Thanks to _you_," she said sweetly.

"Magic feeling better?"

"Yes. I feel more calm, like if it never exsisted!"

He smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Well that's good."

She smiled shyly again, looking in his eyes.

"Well, I got to go," he frowned. He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be waiting!" she replied happily.

They parted ways, both happy. Morgana continued prancing around joyfully throughout the castle. Soon it was close to dusk. She headed back to her chambers to get ready for dinner.

She stepped into her room and felt a strong hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but she quickly became dizzy and soon everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>My oh my, <em>another <em>cliffhanger! Hehe, I love torturing people! :P This is payback for not reviewing Dark Desires! Except for a few of you who did... JK! By the way, I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter of Dark Desires... :( I wasn't a happy camper! At first I thought I would only have one, then 2 days later I got 2 reviews! Oh well... Please review! Make me happy! A review is like... I don't know... A virtual hug? Sure, let's go with that! :P See you next time!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi! *dodges tomato* I'M SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU! Seriously people, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot to mention that I was going on vacation and then when I got back my life just went in _chaos_. I mean, the remodel is now two months over-due, so I have a stressing family and so on. Yeah... Then I got addicted to Legend of Korra. It's an excellent show- I'd advise you watch it, especially if you're a Avatar: The Last Airbender fan (not the movie though- _that _was horrible) since it's the sequel. :) But yeah... I also had to make up all my vidding that I missed while on vacation. Taking away vidding from me is like taking my soul. Yeah... I originally had like 5 chapters written out, but I disliked them and I just rewrote it all. Now, time to stop my long rant. :) Thanks to Rya3SaberVltar, MightyMerlin, FireyIce107, HaylieblueTW, TJTMaria, Gabbyluv23, Aradia la fata, Meri Ley, tara2217 (x2), Mike3207, amilie481516, Guest, Guest, and ummm.. Guest for reviewing. LOL! What is fanfiction coming to? Oh well... Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did, I would have a lot of interesting plots... *makes a Morgana smirk***

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke slowly to remember what had happened. She quickly stood up, but she was quickly pulled back down. She fell promptly on her bottom with a thump, cause a groan from the sorceress. She looked at her bound hands and groaned once more. She <em>hated <em>chains ever since Uther had her locked up.

_'__Uther__...' _she thought. By leaving Morgause and joining Merlin, she had to leave the bastard in peace. She sighed. It was the price she was willing to pay for Merlin.

She layed down and examined the cell. It seemed nightfall, as little moonlight shined through the prison window. There was patches of old hay covering the floor. It was similar to Camelot's but a bit more- what could explain it?- roomy. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it. She assumed it was a ransom for Uther, it's not like it hasn't attempted before, but something in her gut said otherwise. Sitting up with a loud gasp, she called for the guards. She _needed _to know who had taken her captive. She walked up and put her face against the bars of the door.

"Wazzit?" a guard grunted sleepily.

"I don't feel too good," she lied. "Maybe it might be a good idea to bring my captor here to make sure I'm okay!"

"Oh, like I've never heard _that _one before," another guard said sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding!" she protested. She cringed at how weak it sounded. "Bring me my captor or you _will _pay the price."

"What are you going to do? Talk us to death?"

"I could try," she sneered.

The first guard ruffled his brow in annoyance. "Listen _girlie__- _your _captor _is _busy_," he said, straining out the bigger words.

"Well _you _listen, _I _am a _princess _and _you _have to _treat _me with _respect_," she mocked.

He shook his head angrily. "I'll say it one more time: She. Is. BUSY!" he screamed. He other guard sniffled a chuckle. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?"

She backed away from the door, hand on her chest. The rest of the guards' conversation was muffled to her.

_She__._

There was no doubt that her was... Her knees gave out and she fell down to the hay. She gaped for breath and quickly muttered the spell for fire.

Nothing appeared. She breathed faster, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was now sure...

_Morgause__._

She brought her knees to her chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. There was no escape. No one would suspect Morgause other than Merlin, and even he couldn't know exactly where she was.

The thought made her sob harder. It would be past the magic lessons by now.

She sobbed even more, laying down. The hay was uncomfortable, as the way the hay was settled made her middle higher than the rest of her body. She started to move when an idea struck her. She smiled hopefully.

As quietly as she could, she started stacking the hay under the window. Maybe if she could reach it, she could put her hand outside of the cell and use magic to bust herself out.

"Hey, whatcha doing in there?" a guard yelled. She froze and gulped.

"Just making the hay nice and comfortable for me to sleep in!" she said, attempting to put optimism in her voice.

"Alright, but be quick about it!"

She let out a deep breath in relief. She continued her plan quicker, as it didn't matter for noise.

Then it was finally high enough. She smiled and climbed up, her hand easily reaching the window.

"_Tospringe_," she whispered softly. She wasn't certain if it would work, as she was not fully out of the cell, and there was the matter of there being no 'door'. But to her delight, the window bars came loose and fell, clattering to the ground.

She smiled and pulled herself up though the window. It was not too far down. She squeezed though the window, suddenly being scared of hights.

'_Maybe __it __would __have __been __better __with __feet __first_,' she thought.

She shook the possibility, as there was no going back. She continued to pull her legs through while holding onto the stones that stuck out of the castle.

Then she felt herself slip. Just as her feet were tumbling out, something latched onto her foot and pulled her back in.

"Leaving so soon?" a cold, familiar voice sneered.

She took a deep breath and turned around to see Morgause. She muffled a scream, with tears coming to her eyes.

She took another deep breath and pushed the tears back. "I just wanted to take a walk," she half mocked, half sarcastic.

"If you wanted out so badly, why didn't you just tell me!" the blonde said half-heatedly.

"Your guards are idiots!"

"They're not _my _guards, they're Cenred's."

Morgana frowned. She was in Cenred's kingdom.

"Look," Morgause started, smiling slightly, "I just want to talk."

Morgana's night just went downhill.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you all like that? ;) For some reason, this is my favorite chapter. It just seems- I dunno...- better? Suspencier? Is that even a word? lol! Well, I got some news for you <em>Dark Desires <em>fans, and you ain't gonna like it: I'm planning on discontinuing it. *dodges more tomatoes* I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! But I have writer's block for that story, and it was only for eddd12345, who isn't reviewing anymore. :'( So all the ideas are gone! (eddd12345 gave all the ideas for DD) If any of you have some good ideas, then I won't discontinue it and you'll be a hero/heroine! :) If nothing comes to me in a week, then I'll post an AN about this on DD. By the way, it'll be only temporary; until I get the idea. Well review! Every review is a motivation to keep me writing. :)  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello again. :) Sorry I'm late for the millionth time, but I've been busy with some family issues. I also started a new fic! :D It's called _The Unknown_, and it's a Legend of Korra fic. :) So if you like Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender, please check it out! Well, thank you to tara2217, Guest, Rya3SaberVltar, Mike3207, Pongo0614, and Guest for reviewing! I actually have a note on reviewing- If possible, can you actually type in a name so I know who's who? Lol! If you can't it's okay. **

**But on another note, the Guest (see how this is annoying?) who gave me the comment: "Maybe you should write both a. And b. it would be interesting to see alternate endings." I sort of _will _do that! But not alternative endings... I have a sequel planned in mind, so the end of _this _story will be very angsty, while the sequel will be more dark with a happy ending. You'll know what I mean when this one is done and the sequel is out. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :( If I did, this story wouldn't be on fanfiction! Well, maybe...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Morgana asked in a sneer.<p>

"I want you back on my side, _sister_," Morgause smirked.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "And I'll _never _join you!"

"We'll see about that."

"There's nothing you could do to convince me! I'll stand by Merlin, no matter what!"

"Even if he is to be your doom?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

She gaped at her, then calmed. "You created those images to put me against him," she whispered.

"No. I just showed them to you." Morgause took a step closer and caressed Morgana's cheek with her hand. Morgana turned her face to avoid the hand. "Us Priestesses of the Old Religion must stick together! We do what is needed. And Merlin-" she paused, "Merlin's supposed to be on our side. He's betraying _us_."

"No," Morgana said coldly, "it's you who betrays yourself!"

Morgause let go of Morgana's face. "Fine," she said stiffly, "I'm going to keep you in her for the rest of the day. I hope you choose to come back because I don't want to see you hurt, Morgana. And hurt surely you'll be when Cenred finds you in Camelot. But I respect your decisions. If you still wish to betray me by the end of this day, then so be it."

"You'll let me go?"

"No matter what the choice is, I'll let you go."

"Why?"

"Because I care. I care more than that servant boy ever will!"

And with that she walked out, slamming the door behind her, leaving Morgana in tears.

* * *

><p>"Serving boy!" Uther called out.<p>

Merlin turned around. "My Lord?"

"Have you seen the Lady Morgana lately?"

"No, My Lord," he replied hesitantly.

"Not even when you delivered the sleeping draught?"

"No, My Lord, I thought she was with you."

The king nodded, hand signaling Merlin to leave. Merlin walked out the hall worriedly after bowing. He hadn't really lied. She wasn't there when he came, and he figured Uther had called her out. He bumped into Gwen.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"Merlin" she exclaimed excitedly. "I was just looking for you! Have you seen Morgana?"

He shook his head. "It seems as if she disappeared."

"Maybe she did," Gwen whispered, staring at the floor.

He looked at her. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday," she replied, "right before she went on a walk around the castle. I think I was the one to talk to her last."

"No. I saw while she was walking, but nothing seemed wrong at all!"

"Do you think something happened to her?" she asked hesitantly.

Merlin shook his head. "If she were hurt, I'd feel it." Gwen gave him a questioning look. "We have this bond," he whispered quickly, "because of her magic."

She nodded, propping her basket to her side. "Well, I better get going." He nodded, walking passed her. "Oh, and Merlin-" He turned around. "She'll be fine. We'll find her."

He just walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Morgana <em>_laid __again __in __the __river__, __half __her __body __submerged __in __water__, __the __other __in __flames__. __She __screamed __in __agony __as __she __continued __to __drench __herself __in __the __water __that __refused __to __put __the __fires __out__. __Then __a __familiar __face __walked __by __her__._

_"__Help __me__, __my __love__! __I __cannot __bear __this __pain __much __longer__!" __she __cried__. "__I __know __my __sins__! __I __feel __the __pain __of __them __all__! __Please __release __this __curse__!"_

_"__You __must __suffer __as __I __had __suffered __first__. __To __feel __how __it __feels __to __have __all __your __loved __ones __die __before __you__. __But __you __have __no __one __left__. __You __have __left __me __no __choice__."_

_"__Please__!" __she __screamed__. "__I__'__ll __do __anything__! __Just __release __this __suffering __and __I __shall __be __your's to command__!"_

_"__It__'__s __too __late __to __stop __your __suffering__. __You __have __brought __these __horrors __by __your __own __doing__, __no __one __else__'__s__."_

_She __continued __to __scream __in __the __water__. __But __nothing __helped__. __The __fire __grew __through __her__, __piercing __her __very __soul__. __Then __the __fire __had __completely __consumed __her__. __She __fell__, __sunk __to __the __bottom __of __the __lake__, __and __knew __no __more__._

_Merlin __had __done __this__. __He __had __killed __her again__._

Morgana had the dream again. She had it countless times since she received the note. It was exactly the same each time. She woke up panting and sweating, still feeling the flames licking her skin. Was Merlin truly the death of her? She dearly hoped not; she loved him so much. But just a few weeks ago she would have wanted his head on a pike. Was Morgause right? Her mind fought itself, struggling for the right answer. What was right? What was needed? _What __would __conceive __her __happiness__?_ Being Queen or being with Merlin? She screamed in frustration, causing an annoyed sigh from the guards. She was going to be let out no matter what, so she didn't have to worry about her life. Well, not until the war. But she and Merlin could get away from it! _She __and __Merlin__..._ That just sounds... _Right_.

After hours of thinking, she finally came up with her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what's her decision? HA, I know! But I can't tell you... :( Oh, remember that never-dying flower that Merlin gave her in...ummm... Chapter 17? Yes, I actually <em>did <em>have to check! :P Well, you better because that will play an important role towards the end! Yes, the end is coming near... THEN THE SEQUEL! Once again, yes, I am more excited for the sequel because I've been planning every little detail of it since I starting _this _fic. c: Well, that dream was exactly the same one as Chapter 17, though I added again someplace in there! NOW REVIEW! MWAHAHA!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Ah, hello once again! :) A new chapter, on time! What a miracle! :O Well, thanks to all the lovely reviews! Mer Ley, Pongo0614, Rya3SaberVltar, and tara2217 were the only reviewers for last chapter. :( Thank you, you lovely reviewers! You made my day! Well, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

><p>Uther stared at the note, reading it over and over again.<p>

_'Uther Pendragon,'_ it read, _'We have your beloved ward, the Lady Morgana, in our grasp. All we wish is you follow our conditions. If you agree and pay the ransom willingly, she will be returned safely to you, but if you do not, we will kill her. For the ransom, you will...'_

The rest of the note went on about what the ransom was; some gold, land, more gold, and such.

It signed with, _'King Cenred'_.

When Uther had every detail of the wretched note memorized, he screamed in frustration and anger, crumbling the paper as he threw it into the fire. But he would pay the ransom. Morgana was still his daughter, even if only he and Gaius knew. He loved her dearly. He would never be able to forgive himself if any harm would come to her.

The entire castle knew of the Lady Morgana's disappearance by now. It was the lastest gossip of the servants. But he would get her back.

No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Morgana was thrown to the ground in front of Uther by Cenred.<p>

"As I promised; she is safe."

The king left with the gold and the land claims.

Uther looked down at Morgana, then kneeled before her, smiling. "My dear Morgana, it is great to see you safe and sound once again."

She smiled back weakly, tears welling up in her eyes. "As is it to be here safe and sound, My Lord," she replied.

He gave her a great hug, which she returned just as big. But as he wasn't looking, she frowned. She still hated this man, even if she loved Merlin and Gwen, and even Arthur. A few months ago she would have wanted all of them dead. Now it is narrowed down back only to Uther. They released the hug.

"I must retire now, My Lord. I am very tired. Cenred is not a friendly man."

Uther nodded, dismissing her. She ran up to her room to a very startled Gwen. "My Lady!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course! As you might know, Uther paid the ransom and now Cenred had returned me home as he promised."

Gwen nodded, running over and hugging her friend. "I'm glad your okay, My Lady! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Gwen," she smiled, "I think you've done enough with this hug. All I would like is a some sleep now, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Let me help you dress!"

Morgana shook her head innocently. "No, it's okay. I can dress myself!" She smiled.

Gwen smiled back, nodding at her mistress. She turned and walked out the room, leaving the sorceress all alone. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. She wasn't sure if she made the right decision or the wrong one in that dungeon. She closed her eyes, feeling herseld drift off into slumber. And then...

Someone knocked on the door. She groaned loadly, getting up from her dozing trance, mentally murdering whoever wad at the door. She opened it to see Merlin with her sleeping draught. "Merlin!" she smiled. "It's s-" she stopped suddenly while he shook his head with wide eyes, nodding towards the many guards around her door.

"I brought you your sleeping draught," he said formally.

She nodded. "Why don't you come in and set it down for me," she said, widening the door for him to enter. She cloaed it as he walked in. Turning around, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. "I missed you she murmured into his ear. He growled in response, holding her hips up so she wouldn't fall. She slowly slid off him, giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "I was just going to sleep, but I can't seem to get my dress off," she half-lied seductively. "Will you be a gentleman and help me?"

He gulped and nodded. She turned around boldly. She lifted her hair and shifted it to the side so that the lace was visuble and clear. Merlin stepped forward, bringing his hands to the laces delicately. He slowly undid them, brushing his fingers against the skin of her bare back every now and then. She made a soft moan when ever those occasions occured. She felt the fingers stop unlacing, moving to hug her from behind. His arms rested on her waist as he gave her a hot kiss against her neck. She gasped loudly at the sensation, making him kiss harder. Her head rolled back into his shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck. She turned around to face him. They stared into each others' eyes as they leaned in. Theirs lips met softly, giving them their slowest and most romantic kiss yet. Merlin pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he smiled to her. She smiled back, pulling him into another kiss with one hand tangled in his hair and the other hooked around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. This kiss was more desperate than the last one. It soon became hot and open-mouthed, with their tongues battling for dominance. After a while, they pulled away from each other, reluctantly of course.

"I was so worried about you," Merlin said.

"Well I'm alright now," she told him reassuringly, "safe and sound!"

"Safe and sound..." he repeated, giving her another chaste kiss.

"I keep hearing that," she laughed. He laughed with her. "I love you," she said.

"And I you," he replied, giving her quick peck on the cheek before heading back to his chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, another short and close to pointless chapter... I just want to get to the ending! That is the part I've been waiting for! And the sequel! :3 The sequel shall be very dark and naughty. :3 Review! Please review! Reviews are what make me update! Oh, and I need to advertise something... If you love Harry Potter, read the story <em>My Dear Lily<em> by _lum0s-maxi_! I beta that story and I figured I'd mention it to you all. :) NOW REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	29. Author's Note!

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy! My first year of high school has started, and the teachers just ****_love _****to give homework... :( I'll still update, but not as frequently!**

**Please follow my twitter; it'll let you know when I'm working on updates and around when they'll be posted! sunnysmile1324 (there will be a link on my profile for those of you who can't find me for whatever reason).**

**I'm sorry again! :( And no update here, but there will be one soon! :D**


	30. Chapter 28

**LOOKIE! I MADE A CHAPTER! :D If you followed my twitter, you would know that. But as none of you did, this is a big surprise. -_- FOLLOW MY TWITTER! :D Anywho, can't keep you away for long! Thanks to all of you who still follow my story! :) I'm not going to list names anymore because it's quite a hassle, but please know that I still love you and read your reviews over and over again. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Merlin. Sue me. JK! :) I _wish _I owned Merlin...**

* * *

><p>"What happened when you were captured for ransom?" Merlin asked her.<p>

They were sitting on his bed; cuddling. They had just finish her magic lessons— she was doing incredibly well.

Morgana shifted slightly as he held her. "Oh, it was nothing much. Just woke up in a dungeon and that was pretty much it until I was dragged out and back to Camelot," she answered casually.

"You're lying," he whispered.

She propped herself up by her elbows to get a proper look at him. "I just hid part of the truth." She sighed as he glared at her suspiciously. She looked into his eyes. "It was Morgause who captured me. She magicked the cell to block magic. Then she gave me the choice of joining her or not; but she would let me go either way."

He raised an eyebrow. "And which did you pick?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" She smiled.

"Yes," he replied.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly. He responded just as loving, holding on to her tightly as if she were being dragged away. She pulled away gently; her eyes lingering closed for a few minutes as she bit her lip. "Does that answer your question?"

"Well that depends..." he started, "It could have been a loving kiss or a sympathy—OW!"

She smacked him playfully on the arm as he ranted. "I picked you."

"I know." He smiled as they leaned in for another sweet kiss. A door creaked open. They quickly pulled away as Merlin did half a sit-up to see a feeble old man waddling away. "Aw, hell..." he cried out as he plopped back onto the bed, flailing his arms around in frustration.

"This really needs to stop happening to us," she said to him.

"Let me go talk to him before he comes back in here and slaps me and twists my ear..."

Merlin slowly crept out of the room to an awaiting Gaius; there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. Merlin awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I should explain..."

"I'm listening," he replied in monotone; not moving a muscle.

"We're...ummmm...how should I put this... In love?" he squeaked.

"And may I ask how this misfortune came to pass?"

"Well it started in the woods when she was hurt so I healed her with magic because I couldn't let her die no matter how much I hated her but she found out and tried to kill me but then the violent act turned into a kiss and so I sorta started to fall for her but then my spell stopped working and she was dying so I took her back to Arthur and when we got back to Camelot she woke up but she forgot everything and then she kissed me—"

"Are you quite done?"

Merlin stopped rambling. "Yes."

"So many thing could go wrong here! You're not suppose to be together, you're suppose to hate each other!"

"But we don't! She left Morgause for me— that says something!"

"What if Uther finds out? What if she falls with child?"

Merlin blushed at the last statement. "Gaius! We haven't ever gone that far!"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked suspiciously, "Then why were you two on your bed _kissing_?"

He blushed even more. "It was just kissing! And we were on the bed because it was the most comfortable place to relax after her magic lessons!"

"_MAGIC LESSONS_?! Are you _trying _to _help _the downfall of Camelot?!"

Merlin did a quick face-palm. "I just told you that she's not evil anymore."

* * *

><p>Morgana stood at Merlin's door with her ear pressed up against the door. She felt a pang of guilt every time he stated that she wasn't evil.<p>

_Am I evil?_

She still hated Uther and wanted him dead, but did that classify her as evil? As she heard the conversation start to come to an end, she went and laid back down onto the bed. Merlin walked in with a slight grin on his face.

"Gaius isn't going to tell anybody. He doesn't quite approve, but he said we can do as we please."

She shifted to her side. "That's great," she replied softly, no emotion traced in her voice.

He frowned. "What's wrong, love?" He bent down in front of her.

She sat up. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She smiled weakly at him.

He cupped her face with his hands. "About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

She laughed softly at his curiosity. "It's nothing you need to worry about," she reassured him. But she was only reassuring herself. He gave her a chaste kiss.

She knew one thing: it was, sure as hell, something he needed to worry about.

But she could enjoy him for just a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. :') You have all waited so long for this chappie, and I'm sorry it took so long. High school hit me hard, but I'm starting to get back on my feet! :) OH! Btw, I'm starting a drabbleone-shot series and I would love it if you read it! I need prompts so if you've been itching for something to be written, there is the perfect place to go!**

**Thank you, AND PLEASE REVIEW! Here's Sunny- signing out!**


End file.
